What if we entered their world?
by msjezzi-bella
Summary: Now, I am seriously going to mess things up in the Naruto world. I put myself, and meh best friend into the Naruto world! We're on team 7 and things will never be the same again. Team 7; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Emmalynne,and Akahana.
1. Introduction to Our Heroes

It was the fate of the entire village in the hands of four sets of parents

It was the fate of the entire village in the hands of four sets of parents. Four children were born. Two with unimaginable power born with them, two with unimaginable power about to be granted to them.

The Kyuubi no Yoko and the Tora no Juu, the nine and ten tailed demons had released fantastic, terrible powers on Konoha. Two children would have to accept a life of torture for the fate of the village.

Two families of the highest Kekkai Genkai were about to bear children, a family of lightning and storm, and a family of the highest eye gift and fire power.

They were all born on the same day. Two renowned and two already hated.

The seal was completed on the children. A little girl and a little boy. One's father died from the seal, the other lost both parents.

The renowned children were toasted to as the others parents died. They were being worshiped for their powers as the other two children gained the same amount of power and were hated.

In Konoha, 4 children were born with unimaginable powers. Two born with them and two thrust upon them. Hated and worshiped. Parent less and loved was the difference.

Emmalynne Daikae, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Akahana Kaminari were born that night. Konoha would never be the same again.

|&||&||&|

Emmalynne Daikae, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Akahana Kaminari ran in different circles. Akahana was popular, quiet, beautiful. Naruto loud and the class clown. Sasuke kept to himself since the death of his parents. Emmalynne was loud, much like Naruto. Hated, much like Naruto, and tried not to fit in, unlike Naruto.

They were alike and different. The each had their own personalities but each found they were drawn in their own little circle with each other.

Sasuke regarded Naruto as a pest, but tolerated him. Naruto didn't dislike Akahana, but he enjoyed her presence as it got him closer to his one 'true love' Sakura Haruno. Akahana disliked Emmalynne a lot but couldn't help wanting to be friends with her and not Ino. Emmalynne was 'regarding' of Sasuke, but would never show it. They each related to each other in their own way. However, they had never formed real friendships.

They went through Ninja Academy forming their own friends, their own crowds. Akahana's popular girl crowd who were Sasuke's adoring fans, whose friends disregarded Naruto, who hung out mostly with the rejects who all had a slight crush on Emmalynne or Akahana.

Sasuke and Akahana excelled in everything. Straight out they were fantastic. Emmalynne and Naruto either didn't care or were completely stupid because they were imbeciles at everything.

Whenever they were training in the courtyard on shruikien, Akahana and Sasuke hit ten out of ten on every one. 2 out of ten for Naruto, though and 6 out of 10 for Emmalynne.

Naruto made his way in the world by being the class clown. Emmalynne refused, she would not make a fool of herself to gain attention. Naruto had made some friends this way, a bunch of rejects, but they were probably the only true friends in the whole academy. Emmalynne was mostly alone, but found that she enjoyed the company of two very unusual people. Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata also walked with the crowd of Ino, Sakura and Akahana, but sometimes she and Emmalynne sat in silence away from the world. Sometimes they talked.

Shikamaru also walked in the crowd with Naruto. However, he would come around sometimes and talk to Emmalynne about life in general because she was one of the only people who could understand him when he was actually talking.

There was no real hatred at the academy between the children. But the closest thing that came to it was to Naruto and Emmalynne. They worked hard, but they had little help from other people. Emmalynne learned to depend on herself. Naruto seemed to not have figured that out yet. Both were still not doing that well, though.

So when the day of the exams came around it was no surprise who passed and who failed.

Only two failed. Emmalynne and Naruto.

They were both asked to complete the Bunshin No Jutsu technique. Both of their clones were pathetic.

Their exams went something like this.

Emmalynne entered the testing room. Her pose was rebellious and fighting off the tears because she knew she had failed the written test.

"Iruka-sensei." She nodded to him.

"Emmalynne," he said in a pained voice. "You need to complete the Bunshin no Jutsu."

If Emmalynne was hurting for the technique she didn't show it. She did the hand signals quickly. "Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Unfortunately what appeared were two lifeless lumps. She sighed and left the room without waiting for Iruka to tell her she had failed.

It went much the same for Naruto except he showed that it was his weakness when Iruka told him the jutsu he was to perform. His clones were lifeless lumps as well. He waited for Iruka to tell him he had failed and left the room.

As everyone left the academy they discussed their plans for being a ninja, how hard they were going to work, how fantastic it was going to be. Their parents were so proud. Only Emmalynne and Naruto were off to the side, looking away from the crowd, but hearing what they said.

"Aren't those two the ones who failed?"

"Those two actually failed?"

"Come on, how they could fail this."

"And aren't they the ones who…"

"Shh. We can't talk about that here in front of the kids."

One by one parents left with their kids. One piece by one piece Naruto and Emmalynne's already damaged hearts fell apart.

Hurt and alone Naruto and Emmalynne returned to their individual homes. They both sat on their roofs facing opposite ways not knowing the other was there.

Sasuke looked up at the sky as he returned to an empty home.

Akahana looked up and away from her fighting parents. Her screaming older sister and the horrors of the Kekkai Genkai wearing down her Grandfather was all that she turned away from to look up at the sky.

They both saw the two failures on their roof and looked away. Akahana for a different reason than Sasuke.

Naruto and Emmalynne were greeted with a surprise, however, as both were met with an unusual man. Two Jounin from Konoha and they had a challenge for them.

It was Mizuki and Tarimaru. They started to talk to the two about becoming Ninja. They put it as somewhat of a 'last minute graduation'. They said that if the two of them snuck into the Hokage's house and stole two scrolls they could learn secret, amazing jutsu. The Jutsu were so fantastic, that Iruka would have to make them graduate.

Naruto was all for it. Emmalynne agreed but not without thinking about how she wasn't really going to do it.

Naruto snuck into the house past, the guards. He snuck into the house and stole the scroll. He raced to the meeting place only to find Emmalynne there.

"What the hell, Naruto?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what the hell Naruto!? I am becoming a Ninja," Naruto replied happily.

Emmalynne shook her head. "Let me look at that."

Both of them poured over the scroll. Naruto found the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and started practicing. Emmalynne looked more carefully at the other jutsu. Most of them were extremely powerful. She couldn't believe what she was reading. They were secret techniques. Why would Tarimaru want her to read this…?

Emmalynne sat down with it and started looking at all the jutsu. One that interested her was fighting with pure chakra. It was taijutsu, which she was decent at, and embedding your body with chakra. The blows would be magnified by a thousand, making you quicker and better. She liked it.

They both practiced in their separate corners of the clearing. Naruto looked like he had mastered his. Emmalynne had mastered hers. She didn't know why, but when she used this technique. She felt…kick ass.

She had just completed learning it when Iruka walked into the clearing.

"HA! I've caught you now. You guys are in so much trouble."

"Finally Iruka," Naruto choked out, "I though you would never find me."

Iruka looked bewildered. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in?"

It was Naruto's turn to look bewildered. "What do you mean? Mizuki said this was how we could pass Ninja academy, learning these techniques."

And almost simultaneously it clicked for both Emmalynne and Iruka. "Mizuki, Tarimaru." She muttered.

And on cue they both showed up. "Well, well, well. You actually go it. Naruto, give me the scroll. Emmalynne, you too."

"What the hell? Give me the scroll? Are you kidding me?" She screamed, "I don't know who the bad guy is here."

"Give me the scroll, Emmalynne," Iruka said. "They are the bad guys."

Emmalynne ran over to Naruto. "No, Naruto don't give him your half of the scroll. Put it back together and we need to get out of here."

Naruto shook his head. "Iruka is good, I know it."

"Fine, but at least put them back together and DON'T give it to Mizuki."

"Shut up, Emmalynne," Mizuki said. "You and Naruto are already hated. Give me the scroll and I can kill you quick."

Naruto shook his head. "People just don't…"

"No they hate you, do you understand that? They hate you because you two…"

"DON'T MIZUKI," Iruka shouted.

"Because you two are the two Demons that destroyed have the village and killed Iruka's parents. You Naruto are the Kyuubi and you Emmalynne you are the Tora. The nine tailed and ten tailed demons!"

They both backed up.

"Don't listen to him, Emmalynne. Naruto, please." Iruka begged.

"IRUKA HATES YOU! HE BLAMES YOU TWO FOR HIS PARENTS DEATH! YOU ARE THE REASON MANY FAMILIES DIED. You two are destruction in a bottle. Your demons!"

Mizuki lunged at them and threw a huge shruikien. But Iruka threw himself in front of it and it impaled him in the back instead.

This was too much. Emmalynne grabbed a half of the scroll and spun off into the forest. Naruto ran in the opposite direction. Mizuki and Tarimaru sprung after them. Iruka dragged himself up from that wound went after Naruto.

Emmalynne raced through the forest and stopped to take a breath on the branches of a tree. She leaned against the trunk, eyes wide with shock.

Naruto escaped and hid in the bushed. He watched as Iruka transformed into him, and was chased by and Iruka impostor.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" the impostor called.

Instead 'Naruto' threw a shruikien at the poser. And he fell back.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked as he changed back.

"Because I am."

"Well, I was going to save you for last. However, this is fine with me."

Naruto watched through the bushes.

Meanwhile, Emmalynne got up again and headed towards Naruto's chakra. She crouched above him in the trees watching.

"You really hate them, don't you Iruka?"

"No, I don't. I know what its like to be like them. Naruto more than Emmalynne but both of them, I know. I know."

Mizuki shook his head; he pulled a giant Shruikien from his back and aimed it at Iruka.

Naruto and Emmalynne sprung from their hiding places and Naruto threw himself in front of the Shruikien. Emmalynne raced over and pulled it out and helped Naruto up. She dropped into a fighting stance as Tarimaru entered the clearing.

They laughed, "Just let us kill him, kids."

They both looked at each other and then said softly. "No,"

"Did you hear what we said? Get out of the WAY!"

"No, if you're going to hurt Iruka."

Emmalynne finished his sentence. "You need to go through us!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Arashi no Jutsu!"

They ran at the two offenders, who looked shocked that such failures had such power.

Naruto took Mizuki and Emmalynne Tarimaru. 15 minutes later they returned to Iruka. Mizuki and Tarimaru wouldn't be getting up for a long, long time.

Iruka motioned them closer. He grinned at them. "You fought wonderfully."

They shrugged, still not believing that he didn't hate them.

"Naruto," he said softly. "You wanted to see this earlier. Now I am granting it to you."

He pulled off his headband and put it on Naruto. Naruto was grinning ear to ear.

Emmalynne looked down at her feet.

"Emmalynne, Emmalynne," Iruka said. She looked at him and he was smiling. "I only have one head band…"

"But you both pass."

And with that they both turned, and ginned at each other.


	2. Oh Crap

When everyone showed up for their teams to be picked no one expected to see two familiar odd faces. Emmalynne and Naruto had shown up to see us go off they thought. They couldn't put their minds around the concept that they could have passed.

When they sat down, eyebrows were raised and one person even shouted.

"Only people who passed can be in here."

And at the same time, Emmalynne and Naruto pulled out their new headbands.

"We did."

They turned and smiled at each other but Naruto's gaze was quickly snapped up as Sakura walked into the room and went to sit down with Akahana and Ino.

They looked over at Emmalynne and Naruto, rolling their eyes. Ino even stuck out her tongue, but Akahana held Emmalynne's gaze.

It seemed as if a challenge was put out. We'll see whose better it seemed to say.

When all the girls crowded around Sasuke, Naruto pushed his way through. "I don't see what is so great about him." He stared at him intently, very close.

The person in front of Sasuke just happened to stand up, and BAM! Just like that Naruto and Sasuke shared their first kiss.

The girls were furious, but Emmalynne turned away laughing hysterically. She caught Akahana out of the corner of her eye giggling. They smiled at each other quickly and turned away.

Naruto slid down as the fan girls started cracking their knuckles. "I didn't mean to honest."

They advanced, but Emmalynne slid in front of them. "Bad fan girls. Bad, take your seats."

"Who are you to tell us what to do? You didn't even pass."

"Oh my god, are you all so absorbed in Sasuke that you didn't hear me explain this?" She pulled out her headband. "See, baka? I did pass. Now back off, bitch. Go watch Sasuke from your little corner."

She plopped into the seat next to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he kept his irritating pose. Naruto looked up at Emmalynne with admiration.

"I don't know how you can stand up to them…"

Emmalynne sighed. "They're fan girls, Naruto. What are they going to do, shower me to death with love letters?" She rolled her eyes, and Sasuke snorted, but converted it into a cough at the last second.

Emmalynne was plowed over a few seconds later by none other than one of those stupid fan girls. "Move Emmalynne, Sasuke-kun is MINE!" The fan girl screamed leaning on Emmalynne. Emmalynne had been the only thing holding her up, so when she moved the fan girl fell and Emmalynne slid into place once more.

Sakura came over and squished herself between Sasuke and Emmalynne as the other fan girl left. Emmalynne banged her head on her desk in exasperation. "I give up!" She flung her hands up into the air. "He's all yours Sakura."

Sasuke's scowl deepened and Sakura turned bright red.

Finally, Iruka walked into the room with a very long list. He began reading of names.

"Hinata, Kiba, and Shino you will all be on one team. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji the next team is yours."

"Now we had some…odd circumstances this year. We had two people pass lass second and we put them on the same team."

"Naruto, you're with Sakura-"

"Yes!" He called, Sakura shrank in her seat.

"Sasuke-"

"Yes!" Sakura called, it was Naruto's turn to shrink in his seat. Iruka waited until they had finished.

"Emmalynne and Akahana you will be on that team as well." He said finally. "Does everyone know their teams? Alright, wait here for your instructors."

Team 7 waited, and waited until all the other students had gone. Even Iruka had disappeared somewhere, muttering about waiting for too long.

Naruto was bored to death and decided to play a little 'prank' on the teacher. He placed a chalk eraser on the door. Sakura stood with her hands on her hips. She pursed her lips, "He will never fall for that, and he's a highly trained-"

She never completed her sentence because in came their instructor. Down came the chalk eraser onto his already silver hair.

He looked up and on his face was a mask, and one of his eyes was covered. Emmalynne and Akahana summed him up the same way. They looked at him carefully. He was lanky, but very strong toned muscles. The way his hair fell defied gravity, but their entire teacher was a piece of man candy.

Emmalynne and Akahana straightened their backs. Of course, they knew it would never happen…but…

He looked them over. "So, my first impression is…I hate you." He smiled. The whole team sweat dropped.

|&||&||&|

He took them to a small courtyard with benches. They each sat there waiting.

"So, I want you to tell me a little bit about yourself. You hobbies, dreams, goals, likes, dislikes; that kind of thing."

"Um sir-"

"Kakashi, my name is Kakashi."

"Kakashi, sir, I'm not sure what you mean. Can you please go first?"

"Alright, that's fair enough." Kakashi said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream, well, and I have a few hobbies."

"So all we found out was your name," Emmalynne said raising her eyebrows.

"Sure. Alright orange jumpsuit, you first, tell us all about you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen. But I like it when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen even more. I hate the three minutes you have to wait between putting the ramen on the boil and eating it. My hobby is to…eat ramen! And my dream is to become greater than all of the Hokages! I'm going to make the villagers recognize my existence."

"Ok then! You, pink shirt next, it's your turn."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like, well the person I like is…" She glanced over at Sasuke and giggled. "My hobby is…well my dream is to…" She squealed after that and everyone sweat dropped.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi pushed her off the topic of Sasuke.

She stood up and pointed at Naruto "I hate Naruto!" Naruto cowered in his seat. She hates me! He thought.

"Ok, Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate and not a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention as leaving as just a dream, the revival of my clan, and to kill a certain man."

Emmalynne rolled her eyes. "Macho man act much? Alright I'm next. I'm Emmalynne That's all you need to no. I am just going to tell you that like Kakashi, but not in so many words." She leaned back on her hands.

"I guess that leaves me," Akahana looked around. "My name in Akahana Kaminari, and I am from the Kaminari Clan. I like lots of things. I hate some things, and my dream is to be a great shinobi."

Then she muttered something only Emmalynne heard, "And to escape my family."

"Alright, enough small talk, tomorrow we are going to be going on a mission. It's a mission that only the 6 of us can do."

"What is it?"

"Survival Training,"

"Come on," Emmalynne cried, "We've done so much of that at the Academy."

"Yes, but this is different. Of the 29 students who passed only 11 of them will actually become genin. The other 18 go back to the academy. The test I picked for you 5 has a 66% fail rate." He smiled.

"What?" Everyone, excluding Sasuke, cried.

"No way!" called Naruto "Then what was the final exam for?"

"To pick out who is qualified for becoming a Genin."

"WHAT? No fair, no fair, no fai-"

"Anyways, tomorrow I will determine if you pass or if you fail. Meet me at the training grounds at dawn. Don't be late. Bring all of your ninja equipment. Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you"

Then, of course he was dramatic, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They all looked at each other. None of them remembered who said it, but someone said. "Oh, crap."

|&||&||&|

I am shortening up these chapters. Its to hard to make these this long. Lol.


	3. A Little Survival Training

The next day they all arrived at the crack of dawn.

Sasuke was in his traditional blue shirt, white pants. However, strapped on his back was a massive Shruikien.

Sakura had her red dress on. Shruikien pouches on her legs.

Naruto was in his 'I'm Right Here' orange jumpsuit.

Akahana usually wore a white dress matched with black leggings and a black lightning bolt. Her hair usually hung perfectly straight on her shoulders. Today however Akahana's white shirt was matched with fishnets on either side of her arm. She had on a black skirt that flared off to the side. Underneath she had on white leggings. She wore her headband as a belt and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun for the day. On her back were to crisscrossing swords no one had ever seen. On one leg was a Shruikien pouch, as well.

Emmalynne looked different as well. Her short hair was pulled into a spiky ponytail off to the side. Her bangs swept to the same side as her ponytail. Her outfit was a skirt that flared out above her knees, it was a shimmery gold. Fishnets went under the skirt to her knees. For a skirt she had a brown shirt with her forehead protector around her waist in the same color as her skirt. Over her elbows was fishnets and she wore brown ninja sandals. She had one weapons pouch.

They all sized each other up, most of them deciding who was the weakest and who was the strongest between them. They were sitting waiting for the mysterious Kakashi who they knew nothing more about than his name.

When he finally showed up, Emmalynne shouted, "Be on time my ass!"

He smiled sheepishly. "I got lost on the road of memories!" He waved his arms enthusiastically.

Sakura looked down her nose at Emmalynne and Emmalynne wanted to punch her in the face.

He waved at them to walk with him to the clearing. They entered a seemingly harmless clearing with five posts.

"Alright, put your lunches over there and we can start."

They shuffled over to the posts and set down the lunches. They turned to him expectantly.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi turned his gaze to him. "Your goal is to get these 4 bells away from me."

Sasuke shrugged. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't, you have to get the bells. However, be warned-"

"So there is a catch." Emmalynne coughed.

"No…there is no catch."

"Then why did you say-?"

"ANYWAYS, be warned that you will be coming at me as if you were to kill me and I you."

"With that said…GOOD LUCK LITTLE GENIN!"

And he sat in the middle of the clearing with his book.

"Now go hide."

They nodded and raced off into the forest, all except Naruto who was all for the frontal attacks.

He rushed at Kakashi, but Kakashi side stepped him and bent down. "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH," Kakashi shouted.

With that he flung Naruto into the water, poking him…in the butt.

The remaining 4 rolled their eyes. They continued to watch the situation.

Sakura wandered off deeper into the woods looking for a better place to hide. She was startled to see a person on the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN," She screamed and rushed forward. 'Sasuke' was hurt and bleeding.

"Sakura help me." It said.

And she promptly fainted.

And it was down to three.

However, Naruto recovered and was heading back to face him again when he saw something glint in the grass. He was so lucky! There lying on the grass was a bell! And Kakashi was nowhere to find! He rushed forward, and WHOOSH he was swept up in a trap.

He hung there the blood rushing to his head, cursing.

The real Sasuke was in the clearing when Kakashi appeared. "Damn." He cursed.

Kakashi didn't put down his book though. Sasuke rushed at him, 5 minutes later he ended up to his neck under the ground. When Sakura returned she saw this and fainted, again.

So, it was just Akahana and Emmalynne. Akahana decided to take her chance. She waited until he had settled down with his book and walked up casually.

"Sensei," She asked softly. "I have a question about the Ninja Code. If we are Ninja, then why do most of us find it necessary to come right out and attack the opponent?"

"Aren't we supposed to be…sneaky?" With that she drew her sword and held it to his neck as she reached for the bells on his hip.

He flung her off and she twisted in the air landing with both swords out. She was in a defense position. Kakashi came at her with to kunai, but he underestimated her and she flung the kunai out of his hands.

Emmalynne, who had been watching jumped in at this point. Akahana saw her coming and nodded. She raced forward and readied the chakra in her hands. She came at Kakashi twirling and jabbing. Akahana slashed with her swords. Kakashi had finally put away his book and was fighting full on. He threw off both of them, and stopped when he heard giggling, and as the sun rose for the ending of the time limit.

He jumped away and headed for the posts. "NARUTO," He grabbed him and tied him quickly to one of the posts.

"The rest of you may eat; this is your last meal as a prospective genin."

Everyone looked shocked.

"And you are NOT to give Naruto any food."

He left and everyone sat down with their food. They began eating, but when Naruto's stomach growled they all looked at each other. Sasuke offered his food, Emmalynne, Akahana and Sakura quickly followed suit.

Suddenly the clouds whirled and Kakashi appeared, "YOU ALL PASS!"

Everyone fell over in shock. "What?" Naruto choked out.

"You were supposed to have teamwork and giving Naruto that food showed teamwork. Well done." He smiled down at them.

"SWEETNESS," Emmalynne shouted jumping up. She hugged each one of them in turn and then returned to her normal cool self. "I'm cool."

She said smiling.

Akahana smiled at her. They had worked well together. It was good to have a, strong 'acquaintance'.

|&||&||&|

When Team Seven became Genin they had expected some sort of, well, importance to the village. Instead, they found that they were doing simple tasks. They were called missions, but they were just doing things around the village that the villagers didn't want to do.

They were chasing cats, weeding gardens, emptying the river of litter and other trivial things. Naruto always to mess up somehow, but other than that they were easy things to cope with.

When they went to get their mission for the day, Naruto spoke up. "Old man, are you ever going to give us something worthwhile of my talents?"

He looked at Naruto with curiosity. Then spoke, "Naruto, you want a mission higher than a D?"

Naruto nodded furiously.

"And I suppose that goes for the rest of you then."

They all nodded as furiously as Naruto, except for Sasuke, of course, who never showed emotion if he could help it.

The Hokage looked serious. "If I agree to give you a C ranked mission, will you stop bothering me?"

They nodded solemnly. The Hokage broke into a grin, and soon everyone else did too.

"Alright then, your mission shall be to escort Tazuna here to a bridge he has been working on for a large amount of time. This mission is C ranked, so it should be fairly easy, but…"

He never got to finish his sentence because Naruto ran out the door and went to grab his back pack.

Kakashi shrugged and looked at the Hokage. The Hokage smiled and nodded that they could go.

When they had left Iruka turned to him, "Hokage-sama, was it wise to let those 5 off on a C ranked mission?"

The Hokage pondered this for a second, and nodded. "Yes, I would have been deaf with Naruto's begging if I hadn't."

|&||&||&|

REVIEW! Kay thanks.


	4. A New Mission!

They prepared for their trip and met at the gate. They were all in much the same gear as they had been for the Survival Training their first day, but with more gear for the longer time period.

When they were all there, they set out.

Tazuna it appeared was not a very nice old man. He was annoying, selfish and didn't get along well with Naruto. It would be a long journey with the two of them bickering.

While Naruto bickered with Tazuna, Sasuke walked alone. Kakashi followed closely behind and read his perverted book. However, the girls chatted quietly amongst themselves.

"Akahana," Sakura said, "Do you think there is any chance of Sasuke-kun ever liking me? I mean, he wants to resurrect his clan." She giggled at the thought. "Do you think there is a possibility?"

Akahana nodded politely, but Emmalynne and her shared a secretive glance that said 'nope, never'.

Sakura turned to Emmalynne, "What about you do you think there is a chance?" She said hopefully.

Emmalynne snorted, "Nope, none at all."

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "What?" She squeaked.

"Sasuke is more likely to fall prey to Ino than you Sakura. Your weak and you only think about him not training as a ninja." Emmalynne shook her head. "Sasuke is a quiet guy. He will want a wife that keeps her thoughts to herself."

Sakura snorted. "Then you're out of the picture."

Emmalynne rolled her eyes. "Like I'd ever want to be with that teme," She said it loud enough so he could hear and Sasuke glanced over. She made eye contact with him and he looked away.

Sakura stormed off to walk in Sasuke's shadow. Emmalynne turned to Akahana. "Pain in my arse, she is." She said rolling her eyes.

Akahana smiled, "You're going to get your eyes stuck like that. You roll your eyes a lot."

Emmalynne grinned. "I suppose that's why Naruto has that stupid grin on his face, he used it too much."

At this Akahana looked solemn. "I think he puts it on there to protect him."

Emmalynne looked away. "Smiles aren't what you need for protection. You only need yourself."

"Not if you have a friend." Akahana put her hand on Emmalynne's shoulder, and removed it quickly. She smiled sadly at Naruto and then moved up with Sakura again.

"Oi, Emmalynne-san," Naruto called. "You think this guy is annoying, right?"

Emmalynne smiled sweetly. "Not as annoying as you, my dear Naruto-kun."

He scowled.

She smiled sweetly back at him. "You know, maybe if you weren't as nasty to him, HE WOULD SHUT UP!" She finished.

Naruto cowered at the intimidating girl's look.

"Someone's cranky," Sakura snorted.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't take it out on you, well, actually I will, brat."

Sakura glared at her. "Whatever, Emmalynne-,"

She was cut off as Kakashi stepped over a puddle and two ninjas sprung up in front and behind him. They threw ropes around the sensei and wrapped him tight, slicing through him!

"Sensei," Sakura called as she stepped in front of Tazuna. She held out a kunai trembling as one of the two ninjas came forward and attacked her to get to the man. Just in time Sasuke slipped in front of her to fend off the ninja.

"Sasuke-kun…" Emmalynne whispered. Akahana looked at her puzzled, hadn't she just said she hated 'that teme'?

Akahana sprung into action, but before she could dispatch the ninjas, or two of them, a silver haired nin plucked both of them out of the air. "Kakashi," She called overjoyed to see her odd sensei.

Sasuke stuck up his nose, "Show off." Then he turned to Naruto. "You all right," He said, "Scaredy cat?"

Naruto's face tensed up. "SASUKE!-"

Kakashi cut it. "Enough of that for now, now is not the time. Naruto we must open up your wound to get out the poison in your system, but first..."

Kakashi turned to the two ninjas that were tied down. "Well, you're Mist nin."

"How did you track our movements?" One called.

"Oh I don't know a puddle in the middle of a sunny day, when it hasn't rained in days." He raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you take us out then? I could have killed the brats if you had continued to let them fight."

"No you couldn't, I was prepared to take you out if you harmed any of them. And I needed to find out who your target was."

Six pairs of eyes looked at Kakashi with confusion.

"I needed to know if it was Tazuna you were after, or one of us." He turned to Tazuna, "You didn't tell us there were ninja after you that would make this a rank B mission, which of course is more expensive."

Tazuna broke down, "I couldn't afford Rank B. I have to build that bridge, you don't understand."

"I'm sorry. We have to go back to the village to treat Naruto anyways now, though."

"Dammit," Naruto grew determined. "We are not going back." He stabbed a kunai into his wound wincing at the pain.

Akahana rushed over. "Naruto, what did you do that for?"

Emmalynne shook her head. "Naruto, you didn't need to do that. You only needed to let the blood flow a little, now you may die of blood loss."

Naruto looked pained. Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto, let me bandage that."

Tazuna called Kakashi over to talk about this mission they were given. Emmalynne attempted to cloak herself and went to listen in on the conversation.

"I have been lying; there is actually a very dangerous man who would like to end my life. You may have heard his name, Gatou."

"Are you being serious, Gatou? He is one of the wealthiest men in the world? How could you not mention something like this before?"

Tazuna ignored the question, "Gatou puts up the pretense of a wholesome man but in reality he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to control businesses and countries, altogether, a very nasty man."

"It was a few years back when Gatou set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through violence he took control of the shipping corporation, the only thing he has to fear is the building of the bridge. With that, the monopoly would be ruined."

Kakashi nodded.

Meanwhile, Emmalynne contemplated what Kakashi and Tazuna had said, she ran back to tell the others. Unfortunately, Kakashi snuck up and heard her talking of all the information him and Tazuna had discussed in private.

"I see, so Tazuna building the bridge is the only thing that scares Gatou. That's why those ninjas wanted to attack Tazuna." Sakura concluded.

Emmalynne nodded, "And those nin were hired by Gatou."

The 5 genin turned around at the sound of their sensei's voice. "Well, I can't say it doesn't surprise me that you five already know what is going on. Which one of you was watching me?"

The genin grinned sheepishly, but didn't give out their teammate. "Whoever it is, they aren't in trouble. I actually want to congratulate them on cloaking themselves so well."

Sakura stepped forward. "It was me."

Emmalynne rolled her eyes and threw a glance to Akahana. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"It was you Sakura?"

"Yes, it was me, sensei."

"I don't believe you."

Sakura coughed. "Why?"

"Because I knew who it was all along, and Sakura I would accept that you're confessing if it was to save a teammate, but to steal her glory?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "Gomen nasai, sensei."

"Emmalynne," he said turning to the real culprit. "Were you going to let Sakura get away with yet?"

"Of course, I was, if she was going to steal my fame fine, all my teammates know who it really was. I know who it really was, and so do you." Emmalynne shrugged and looked away.

Kakashi was puzzled, this wasn't like her. Normally Emmalynne had a temper to match the only female member of the Great Sannin. He shook his head, something was wrong here, but it was not up to him to point it out.

"We should go," Tazuma said, "We need to catch the boat across to the mist village."

The group agreed and went along with Tazuma to the point where they entered a small boat and began their short journey across the water that separated The Fire country and it's neighboring Wave Country.

Naruto talked loudly the whole trip completely ruining the point of traveling in the mist to shield from unwanted attention. But that was Naruto. Emmalynne mostly kept to herself. Akahana stared out at the water mesmerized by the waves. Sakura took turns glaring at Naruto and watching Sasuke with adoring eyes.

When the boat reached the other side, after what seemed like an eternity to the impatient genin, they quickly jumped off and began their way once again to the Wave country.

Naruto was determined not to lose to Sasuke in anything. He quickly decided that every shadow was a threat and was flinging kunai around until the whole team was ready to strangle him.

"NARUTO," Sakura shouted as he through another kunai and hit a poor bunny.

Kakashi bent down and looked at the small furry animal. A snow rabbit, with the pelt of winter even though its well into spring, he thought. That's odd.

"Everyone guard Tazuma. They are here."

They preformed a protective circle around the man they were ordered to protect. Up in the tree there stood a man. He was menacing, very tall and with a massive sword on his back.

"Chromic Zabuza," Kakashi said. "To what do I owe the honor?"

The man named Zabuza shook his head. "Kakashi, the man belongs to me. And even your Sharingan can't stop me from taking what I want."

"Sharingan," Naruto called. "What the hell is that?"

Sasuke and Akahana's eyes widened. Sharingan, but how, they thought simultaneously.

Emmalynne and Sakura looked as puzzled as Naruto.

Akahana stepped in. Sharingan is one of the great eye techniques. It's a trait passed down from member to member of the Uchiha clan." She looked at Sasuke. "How could he have this Sasuke? He isn't an Uchiha."

Sasuke shook his head. "I have no idea."

Akahana spoke again. "Sharingan has the ability to unravel any genjutsu, and ninjutsu. It also can copy the exact jutsu it had just unraveled. It's a very useful technique only the Uchiha's have. It's impossible for Kakashi to have the Sharingan." She shook her head. I have no idea how this could have happened."

Kakashi was facing Zabuza. Zabuza rushed from the spot he was standing to. He ran on the water and stood there. "Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu." He called and a thick mist enveloped the whole area.

"He will come after me first," Kakashi shouted somewhere through the mist. "Guard Tazuma and remember Zabuza was trained in the Hidden Village of the Mist. He will have been trained in the art of silent killing. You will be dead before you even know he is near you."

The team looked around worried, all except Sasuke who, of course, kept his cool.

"The choices," A cool voice called. "Which should I choose? The neck, liver, kidney, heart spinal cord, or perhaps your brain, ah the choices when it comes to killing people with one stroke of your hand."

Team 7 visibly shuddered as the creepy member of the Hidden Mist Village called out his threat.

Kakashi spun around trying to locate the nin.

Sasuke, who had kept his cool until then was shaking. The pressure, he thought, if I make one move he might strike me down because I moved. It's enough to make someone go insane!

Kakashi noticed the panicked look on the face of his student. "Don't worry Sasuke; I will protect you even if it costs me my life." He said softly. "I don't allow my comrades to die."

Sasuke nodded.

"We'll see about that," A voice called from the center of the circle. Zabuza twisted around and pushed away the genin from Tazuma. Kakashi spun around to attack Zabuza, but before he could move Zabuza was behind him.

"Sensei, behind you," Naruto called.

Kakashi spun around as he was cut in half!

"Water clone," Zabuza spat. "That's my jutsu."

He looked around for his enemy. However, his enemy had found him. "Don't move, Zabuza. It's over." Kakashi stood behind him with a knife to his neck.

"Heh, heh, heh, don't you get it? I can't fall for a cheap trick like this." With that he stabbed the shadow clone that Kakashi had summoned. "Kakashi, it has only just begun."

|&||&||&|

mwhahaha. Review.


	5. A New Enemy

Zabuza spun around and hit down the real Kakashi into the water. As he came up to the surface, he coughed, "This water, it's so heavy."

"You fool." Zabuza said. "Water is my territory."

"Water Prison No Jutsu!"

"What?" Kakashi was swallowed into a ball that covered him with water.

"Well, Kakashi now that you are held captive, I will deal with you later, but first, the stupid genin." He said, "Water Clone No Jutsu."

A clone appeared in front of the 5 genin and their charge. "Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas… but you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived many brushes with death. Basically when you guys are good enough to be listed in my book then you can start calling yourselves Ninja. Until then, you should not be referred to as ninjas…"

He disappeared into the air once more; a second later Naruto was struck down. "…Just as brats."

"You guys take Tazuma-san and run." Kakashi called, "You have NO chance of beating him. With me caged like this, you stand NO chance. However, the water clone forces him to stay close to this prison in order to keep me captured. Just run, you can get away."

Naruto shook his head. When I cut my hand, I swore to myself I would never run away again. No one needs to protect me and I will not back down to Sasuke.

Emmalynne shook her head. I don't need to run. The five of us can overcome one nin. I won't freeze like before. That's what has been bothering me, that I wasn't even doing anything when those ninjas attacked. Now I will do something.

Sasuke's head shook. How can I beat Itachi if I run from this man?

Akahana's head shook. I must prove myself to my clan!

Sakura looked at her teammates shaking their heads. I must do this, she told herself. I will be strong like my team.

Naruto ran forward.

"No don't!" Kakashi screamed.

"Naruto, NO!" Akahana called, "We can't beat him alone!" She ran forward. "Naruto stop!"

Instead Naruto swerved and picked up his forehead protector that Zabuza knocked off when questioning the genin about being ninja. "Hey you eyebrow less freak, put this in your book. The man that is one day going to be the Hokage, Leaf Village Ninja, is Naruto Uzumaki! Sasuke, Emmalynne, Akahana, lend me your ear."

"What is it?"

"I have a plan." He ran over and quickly told his plan to Sasuke and the two girls. "Now, let's get wild."

"A lot of arrogance," Zabuza called. "Do you have anything to back these claims up?"

"What are you four doing? Run away! This fight was over from the moment I was caught." Kakashi shouted. "Our duty is to protect Tazuma-san. Get him out of here!"

Tazuma spook up, "I planted this seed, and I think you should fight!"

"You hear that, Naruto?" Emmalynne called.

"Yeah, let's get going." He said, "TEAM SEVEN!"

"Still playing ninja, little genin?" Zabuza shouted, "FINE, IF A FIGHT IS WHAT YOU WANT YOU ARE GOING TO GAIN ONE! When I was your age, you know, these hands were already stained with blood."

"Devil Zabuza," Kakashi said softly.

"You have heard of me then."

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in The Mist, also called the Blood Mist Village there was one final obstacle to overcome before becoming a ninja."

"Hah, you even know about the examination."

"What? What was it?" Naruto called.

"The test was a fight to the death among the students! Friends who had grown up together were pitted together in a heartless fight to become ninja. Until one of them died, they fought for the right to become ninja. These are friends who had shared each other's dreams."

"Terrible," Sakura said, shuddering.

"Ten years ago," Kakashi began, "The tradition was forced to change because of the coming of a devil."

"What change? Who's the devil? What did he do?" Emmalynne screamed.

"A child who killed all his fellow students without a pause or hesitation, a boy who was not even a ninja had killed hundreds of children."

"Die!" Zabuza called as he launched himself at Sasuke, "Foolish child."

"No! Sasuke," Three voices called at the same time.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," called Naruto.

"Arashi no Jutsu," Emmalynne shouted.

"Inazuma no Jutsu," Akahana said, pulling out her two swords.

Akahana's blades ran with an electrical current. Emmalynne's hands turned red, and thousands of more Naruto's appeared next to the original one.

With that they launched their attack.

Naruto jumped in attempting to get a hit on the Mist Village nin. Zabuza used his long blade to swipe away any shadow clones that leapt at him. However, this gave time for Sasuke to jump away from Zabuza and so pull the huge Shruikien off his back.

"Evil Wind Shruikien, Shadow windmill," called Sasuke. He threw the giant Shruikien but it whizzed past the Shadow Clone and headed for the real Zabuza holding Kakashi captive.

"Hah," Zabuza shouted, "This won't be enough to kill me, a Shruikien? Please."

However he choked back his words as another Shruikien emerged from the shadow of the first. He dodged it and shook his head as if to say still not enough, but from the second Shruikien that went passed him a popping noise was emitted and Naruto appeared next to Zabuza. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza while Akahana and Emmalynne threw them as well. Zabuza was forced to move or be cut by the three kunai, and the plan was revealed. When Zabuza was forced to move he released Kakashi! The sphere was broken.

Zabuza cursed, "Damn brat," he said running at Naruto, his blade outstretched. He was prepared to kill him when he was stopped, by Kakashi.

Zabuza turned in surprise to the copycat ninja.

Kakashi grinned, "I will tell you once Zabuza," he said, "I never fall for the same jutsu."

Zabuza beginning making seals and instantly Kakashi copied the same seals.

"Water Dragon Blast No Jutsu," they called in unison, and in unison two massive dragons formed with water were created. They lunged at their opponents only to impale each other in a massive wave that showered the rest of team 7. When the water cleared they saw that Kakashi was copying every move that Zabuza was making a split second after he made them.

Damn, thought Zabuza, my movements. He's…

"…reading them completely?" Kakashi finished.

What? Thought Zabuza, is he reading my mind? Damn, that…

"…freaky eye is pissing you off?" Kakashi completed.

"Heh, all your doing is copying me…"

"…you can't beat me you monkey bastard!"

"Damn you! I'm going to make it so you can never open that mouth again!"

To team 7, who couldn't clearly see what was happening, they merely saw Kakashi copying the moves. However, the next second Kakashi finished Zabuza's move before Zabuza himself could finish the jutsu! He was thrown up against the tree and kunai pinned his legs and arms.

"How," Zabuza called, "Can you see the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi responded, "And you're going to die."

But before Kakashi could make his move, tiny needles were thrown into the neck of the unsuspecting Zabuza.

"Yes," A voice called. "He is dead."

Kakashi rushed forward and checked the pulse of Zabuza. "He's dead. You, you are a Hunter-nin, a mist hunter-nin. Your mask, it gives it away."

"Impressive, you are correct. And thank you, I have waited a long time for an opening to kill Zabuza."

"Hunter-nin," Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is my job to hunt down and kill those that the mist village do not want to, let's say, deal with."

"What? Who are you?" Emmalynne called.

"Don't worry about it Emmalynne," Kakashi said. "He is not an enemy."

"Yes, but he can't be much older than us," Akahana said.

"And he took down an enemy of Zabuza's caliber!" Emmalynne said.

"It makes us look bad," Naruto concluded.

"Naruto, Emmalynne, Akahana, in this world there are children younger than you, but stronger than me."

"Well, I must dispose of the body now, since it seems to be a body of so m any secrets," the Hunter-nin said, "Farewell."

With that the hunter-nin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Team 7 glanced at each other. They gave each other questioning looks. What was with this guy? They shrugged and turned to Kakashi for instructions, they found that Kakashi had collapsed and Akahana ran to his side.

"Kakashi, what is it?" she asked.

"There was too much use of my Sharingan. I can't, I can't move."

"Got it, Sasuke and Naruto help me move him. Tazuma lead the way to your home. Emmalynne and Sakura scout for more enemy ninja."

"Hai," they all replied.

Quickly the unconscious Kakashi was moved to the home of Tazuma.

Kakashi slept quietly, not stirring for half a day. The worried team practiced kunai in the yard, but kept in listening distance of their sensei. When he awoke they heard Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami call, "Sensei, are you well?"

The team rushed in to see Kakashi attempting to sit up on his hands. Akahana pressed her hand on his shoulder for him to lie.

"Well, it seems I won't be able to actively use my body for about a week."

The team nodded, they had expected this. "However," Kakashi continued, "That does not mean I won't continue your training. The regimen will be just as hard, if not more difficult."

"Hai," they called.

"Now let me rest, soon we will train. I need a little more strength first. However, there is something we must address. The ninja boy we saw the other day. They are a special ninja trained to hunt down the people the Mist want dead. When she said the body was full of secrets and she had to dispose of it, she meant by the autopsy people could find out things the Mist don't want them to know about their techniques. To dispose of the body she will basically, cut it into tiny pieces and cremate it so the evidence is never found."

"That's what happened to Zabuza?" Sakura said, horrified.

"Yes, or it should have been. There is one thing that is troubling me, though, usually the hunter-nin dispose of the bodies right away. I don't know why he brought the body away but it means most likely that the Hunter-nin was not really a Hunter-nin. They seemed to be trained as one, but I think they were working with Zabuza, meaning Zabuza isn't dead!"

"What?" They all shouted. "But you checked his pulse!"

"Yes, it must have been a temporary death. Those needles were not the weapon of choice, but it would have been easy for a trained Hunter-nin to give the illusion of death. One, he carried away the heavy body of Zabuza. Two, they used a weapon with a low chance of killing. Zabuza must be alive, but that just means we need to prepare more. Now rest and we will train later."

"What's a little training going to do?" Sakura shouted, "You couldn't even beat him with your Sharingan!"

"Yes, but you guys saved me, I think you can help me take down Zabuza. You all have grown rapidly, especially Naruto."

Naruto grinned, but Emmalynne looked at her hands. She was in Naruto's category in the first place; did that mean she hadn't improved? That Naruto had gone past her? She shook her head to clear these thoughts.

"Yes, but sensei," continued Sakura. "Zabuza could attack at any time, should we be training?"

"Yes, always continue training, you must not let your body relax." He said grinning.

"Awesome," shouted Naruto, "Sounds like fun!"

"That's not fun," called a voice.

"Oh! Inari! You're here," Tazuma said cheerfully. "Inari, these are the ninja that saved your grandpa's life. Say hello to them."

"Mom, they are going to die."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Naruto shouted.

"There is no way you can win against Gatou."

"Why, you-!" Naruto shouted as Sakura and Akahana held him back.

"Shut up Naruto! There is no use getting angry at a child," Akahana said forcefully.

Naruto stood up, "Inari, listen. I am a SUPER HERO NINJA THAT WILL ONE DAY BECOME AN INCREDIBLE NINJA CALLED THE HOKAGE! There is no one that can beat me, not even this Gatou guy!"

"Pft," Inari said in a small voice. "There is no such thing as a hero. If you don't want to die, you should leave now, before Gatou knows you're here."

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuma said, sadly.

"To look at the ocean from my room," Inari replied.

"I'm sorry," Tazuma said.

Naruto burst away from Sakura and Akahana and ran up the stairs. Where is he, he thought. He stopped when he heard crying coming from a room. "Dad," he heard. Naruto walked away from the door, he knew enough to leave the boy alone.

|&||&||&|

hmmmm. I like the shorter chapter, lol.


	6. Chakra and Tree Training

When the time arrived for them to finally continue training Kakashi emerged on crutches from the hut that was their temporary home.

"Sensei," they said respectfully.

He rolled his visible eye. "Well, let us begin."

He beckoned them to follow him as he hobbled into the woods and farther along to a clearing with five trees spread throughout the clearing. The team looked around curious.

"Well? What is this?" Emmalynne said.

"You are going to use your chakra-"

"Um, wait," Naruto called. "What's chakra?"

"Are you serious, Naruto?" Sakura shouted, "Did you even pay attention at all in class?"

"Uh, no, I slept."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Take it away, Sakura." Kakashi mumbled.

"Chakra," Sakura started, explaining slow so Naruto could understand, and pulling out a scroll with 'The Scroll of the Beautiful, Talented Kunoichi Sakura Haruno', "is the energy used when Shinobi use a jutsu. It is found throughout our body, and can be emitted through anywhere in our body. The energy has two parts, the body energy in our billions of cells, and the spiritual energy that is gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing chakra, you can use a jutsu. You form hand seals to control what jutsu you want."

"Exactly, right now, you are using the Chakra incorrectly; I will teach you how to use it correctly with this exercise, tree climbing."

"One of the most difficult and useful skills as a ninja is chakra control. Watch," he said. He set down his crutches and hobbled over to the nearest tree. He placed one foot on the edge of the tree and began moving upward until he had enough space to put both feet on the tree. Then he began climbing the tree, vertically, without his hands. The genin watched astonished.

"How," Naruto asked, "is that even possible?"

Kakashi sat down on a branch. "You push as much chakra as you can to your feet and focus it, making you able to stick to the tree and climb up with ease. Naruto take this tree," he said climbing down, "Then Sasuke, Emmalynne, Akahana and Sakura. The purpose of this exercise is Chakra control. Master it."

"Try and start up the tree."

Akahana walked over to her tree. She looked at Kakashi and then focused her chakra to her feet. Her clan had given her chakra control classes, but sticking to trees was not covered. She took a deep breath and started up the tree.

Naruto jumped up. "This will be cake because I am most IMPROVED!" Then he ran at the tree and tried running up with force, needless to say. He fell.

Sakura looked around nervous and started up. After three steps she fell and began again.

Sasuke studied the others and started up, not mimicking their mistakes, but trying to fix how Naruto had done while adding techniques of his own. He got a little farther than Naruto.

Emmalynne walked up to the tree. She pushed the chakra into her feet, but as usual it seemed to go everywhere else. She sighed and tried again.

"This training is so important because of the chakra control it gives you. Theoretically, if you can master this, you can master any jutsu.

Eventually, Sakura and Akahana got to their perspective branch first; it wasn't surprising that Akahana got to the top, but Sakura? Emmalynne, Sasuke, and Naruto scowled as they continued up the tree and fell each time.

Naruto, Sasuke, Akahana and Emmalynne kept at it. Akahana was only perfecting it, but the others were trying to get up the tree. Sakura rested. God, she thought, they have such stamina.

Emmalynne scratched the back of her head. She knew she needed help, and she planned on asking for it. Naruto glanced at her, and she was sure he was thinking the same thing. They ran over to Sakura and Akahana.

"Tips," they both said.

Akahana smiled at Emmalynne "It's all about the amount of chakra, where you place in, and how well you can control it. Think of the tree as the ground, and feel as if the chakra were shoes wrapped around your feet. As for how much, it's a delicate balance but imagine inside your head a bull's eye, like you would throw a kunai at, make your chakra hit the target."

Emmalynne nodded. She wrapped her feet in chakra shoes, and pictured a bull's eye in her mind. "HERE I GO!" She ran forward and got higher than she had before. She noticed Naruto had too, from Sakura's advice. It also seemed that Sasuke had heard the advice, and taken it, as well, and finally the odd trio had got a little farther than running straight at the tree.

|&||&||&|

Sakura and Akahana sat bored on the bridge Tazuma was building. Sakura yawned.

"You seem bored there, all by yourself, Sakura and Akahana." Tazuma said, surprising them.

"Yeah, we are pretty bored." Akahana said sleepily.

Tazuma laughed. "Where is that blonde kid and the, uh, other kid."

"They are training," Sakura said.

"Oh? And you don't have to train?"

"Well, we are superior so Kakashi asked us to-,"

"Don't listen to her. We just finished early so Kakashi told us to guard you," Akahana said, rolling her eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes too in mock annoyance of the lightning-nin.

"Hey, Tazuma," A man called.

"What is it, Giichi?"

"I have been thinking, and I want to quit working on the bridge. It's getting too dangerous. I'm sorry."

Tazuma shook his head, "Not you too!"

"I want to help you, but we are getting close and Gatou is going to notice. What is the point if you get killed? I'm sorry, really sorry. Why don't we just quit?"

"I can't do that, this is a bridge that was started by our fathers that was supposed to bring food and resources to our poor country. WE NEED THIS BRIDGE."

"But what if we lose our lives?

"Alright, its noon, let's quit for the day, we will continue tomorrow. Don't bother coming back Giichi."

"Sakura, Emmalynne, I am going shopping. Come with me, please." They nodded and got up to follow him.

When they got in the village, it was horrible. Thieves ran past them, children sat in the street starving, and men with signs hanging around their necks saying 'Will Take Any Job' walked past them, heads down.

"I need food to bring home." Tazuma said.

The girls nodded, silently thinking about the ruin that was this village.

They walked into the store and noticed that the whole place was empty. Sakura paced back and forth. Akahana stood still with her hands behind her back. She was suddenly surprised when it seemed someone was touching…her butt!

"KYAA," She shouted, kicking the person in the face.

The person ran away, but she realized he wasn't being, well a pervert, he was reaching for her pack which he must have thought contained money. She sighed.

As they walked home Akahana noticed more pain and more misery everywhere she went. One child came up to her and begged for money. Akahana put some candy in the little girl's hands. She closed her eyes quickly before moving on towards the house.

"Its been like this since Gatou got here. This is why we need the bridge. It will bring trade we haven't had in years to our tiny little island. It will lift us from this depression. The bridge is our only hope of survival."

Sakura and Akahana nodded solemnly. They walked home in silence. When they returned Naruto, Emmalynne, and Sasuke we already there. Sasuke, Naruto and Emmalynne were stuffing themselves to the fill. Every once in awhile they would glance up from their pig fest to glare at each other. They ate so much that they clutched their sides, trying not to puke.

Akahana rolled her eyes, "Don't eat so much if you are just going to puke it up, bakas."

Emmalynne smiled sheepishly at her. Sasuke and Naruto continued to stuff their faces.

Sakura had finished eating and was looking at a picture. "Who is torn out of this picture? I noticed Inari-kun had been looking at it."

"That's my husband," Inari's mother said.

"He was the hero of this village." Tazuma said.

Inari stood up and stormed out of the room. "There are no heros!"

Sakura looked at her feet, Akahana put her arm around her.

Inari's mother cursed. "Father, don't speak about him in front of Inari!"

Emmalynne stood up. "Why does Inari take it so harshly when people speak about his father? I would love to hear about my father." She said wistfully.

Tazuma looked solemn. "The man in that picture is not Inari's real father, but he mine as well have been for how close him and Inari were. However, an incident changed Inari forever because of knowing that man."

"What happened to Inari-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me tell you about the man first. A long time ago, when Inari was a small child he was on the dock when his dog was stolen from him. Some boys threw the dog into the water, and Inari in after it even though Inari could not swim. The boys ran off and Inari passed out and would have drowned if he hadn't been saved. He awoke by a fire to see a man sitting across from him. 'You finally awake kid?' the man called. Inari nodded astonished. 'I taught those kids a lesson, yelled at them some for you.' he said with a smile. They discussed what happened and Inari grew to like the man. He liked talking to him. From then on Inari and the man, Kaiza were inseparable. They grew to be like father and son. Inari's real father had died before he had gotten to know him but Kaiza became part of the family. However, everything changed on the day our dams overflowed. It became apparent that nothing could be done to save the D-area but Kaiza wouldn't stop. He dove into the rapids himself to pull the dam shut. He was the hero of the village, but thats what made Gatou take notice in him. He was used as an example and killed in the village square in front of everyone. From that day on Inari never believed in hero's and the whole village was changed, and not for the better."

Everyone looked at their hands disgusted. Naruto got up and went to go speak with Inari. He had to apologize for being rough with him before and he felt bad about yelling at him. He turned back to his team. "I'm going to prove it."

"Prove what Naruto?" Kakashi said, but he had already left.

"Prove that the world still has heros." Emmalynne said softly.

Naruto rushed through the forest, like always he didn't think about where he was going. He was ready to prove to Inari that the world still had heroes. He knew it did. He started training and soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

He awoke to someone tugging on his collar. "Who the hell're you?"

The girl pulled back with a start. "You'll catch a cold sleeping out here, you know."

Naruto shook his head. "I have to train."

"For what?"

"To get stronger, of course."

"You look pretty strong to me."

"Yeah, I am, but I need to get even stronger than I am now!"

"Why?"

"I want to be the strongest ninja in the village! I'm going to make them acknowledge my immense strength! Also, I need to prove something to someone."

"Is it for someone else, or yourself that you do this?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

She laughed. "Whats so funny," Naruto said.

"Do you have someone important to you?"

"What?"

The girl looked around. "When someone has someone important to protect that is when they truly become strong."

"Oh, yeah!" He shouted. "I know that very well."

She got up and walked away. "You will be strong someday. Let us meet again someday."

"Yeah! That'd be great."

"Oh, and by the way." She said, turning around. "I'm a boy." Naruto's head nearly exploded, but shes cuter than Sakura-chan! He thought.

On the seventh morning of training when Sakura, Sasuke, Akahana and Kakashi arrived they looked around for Naruto. A kunai flew past their head and they looked up. High in the tree was Naruto sitting in the tree.

Naruto stood up. "What do you think? Isn't it awesome how high I can climb now?" As he stood up his foot slipped and he slid of the branch.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Heh heh." He laughed as he caught himself on the branch. "You fell for it!"

Akahana rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't mess around at those heights."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry." He said this as his foot slipped from the branch for real this time. In an instant Sasuke and Emmalynne were hanging upside down a hand on each foot. "You moron." They said in unison.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, Emmalynne!" Akahana smiled.

Their all growing, Kakashi thought.

When they returned from training they began talking about helping guard the bridge. Inari stood up. "Why do you all try so hard? Its not going to change anything, it'll just cause your deaths by Gator's men! When facing the strong the weak will always die."

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you." Naruto said.

"I'd hate to be you! You know nothing about this country yet you are being so nosy. What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, your always clowning around acting so cheerful and you don't know how hard life can be."

"So its ok for you to pose as a tragedy star and cry all day?" Naruto shouted. "Just keep crying all day, you little sissy."

"Naruto you've said enough." Sakura snapped.

Emmalynne glared at her. "You don't know what any of our lives are like Sakura so don't pretend to know and tell us when to stop." Emmalynne stood up and walked out. Inari, still crying, left the room towards the door. Akahana ran after her teammate.

Inari sat on the edge of the porch. Kakashi came towards him. "May I join you?"

Inari nodded. "Well first off, Naruto meant know harm by what he said. Sometimes he just doesn't use his head." Kakashi said. "Tazuma told us about your father. Naruto had to grow up without a father too. Actually he's never known parents, and never had friends. His past is a much rougher one than you've had."

"But, you know, I have never once seen him cry or complain...He's trying his best to get people to acknowledge him, for that he'd risk his life anytime. He's probably sick of crying and whining. He is what true strength is. Just like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone and he seems to not be able to not care about you."

Where Emmalynne was she stared off into the ocean. What the hell does she know about Naruto and I. She thought. She wrapped her arms around herself as if that was the only thing holding her together.

"Emmalynne?" A soft voice called and Emmalynne turned to see Akahana step through the door.

"What do you want," She asked, immediately putting on her hard outer shell.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Akahana said softly.

"Of course, I'm ok." She snapped.

Akahana continued wearily. "You don't look it."

"I'm fine, and besides...I deal with my pain alone."

Akahana shook her head, "You don't have to."

But Emmalynne turned away. Akahana just put a hand on her shoulder and then walked away.

|&||&||&|

long chappie, I think, Review please.


	7. Mirrors

The next day Naruto was still sleeping from exerting his body too much, and they let him be. They went off to the bridge to continue the work. When he awoke he ran around the house.

"Where is everyone!?" He shouted.

"Naruto-kun, sensei said you shouldn't exert yourself too much." Inari's mother said.

"They left me behind! I'm going! Bye!" He said as he ran out the door. However, when he was running through the forest he noticed something. He turned back to the house and ran with full speed.

"Inari? Come help your mother with the dishes." His mother shouted.

"Ok, but I am in the bathroom at the moment."

The door opened to the kitchen, but as she turned to tell Inari what to do she was slammed into the counter.

"Mom?" Inari called. He opened the door to see his mother tied up.

"No," She called. "Inari run!"

The two bandits looked at each other. "Who should we take? We only need one."

Inari's mother shouted. "Let him go! Take me! Take me instead."

"Should we just kill him?"

"No!" His mother screamed. "If you touch my child, I will bite my tongue and drown myself in my blood. You need a hostage right?"

"Thank your mom, kid. You live tonight."

"Damn, I wanted to cut something," The other bandit said.

Inari ran and hid. Mom I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. Inari saw all the strong people flash through his head, one by one. His grandfather, his mom, his father and finally Naruto, he saw them all. "I will do something," He whispered.

He ran outside where they were leading his mother away. "Wait." He called.

"Hey, its that kid."

"Get away from my mom," He said.

"Inari, no! Run. "His mother called.

"Can I cut him?" One of them asked. "Sure," The other responded.

As they went to cut him, he turned into a log!

"Sorry, I'm late." Naruto said standing in front of the mother and Inari. "But a hero usually shows up at the last second." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto..." Inari said.

"You have some guts for taking us on kid." One bandit said, "Too bad I'm going to spill them!"

"Bring it on, ugly." Naruto called. "Good job, Inari, you distracted them so I could rescue your mom."

They ran at Naruto and he jumped up and kicked them down. "There was a cut up boar and some branches bent the wrong way. I got worried and came to check on you."

"And Inari? Sorry about yesterday, for calling you a sissy," He said. "Your strong."

Inari began to cry. "Damn it, I promised not to cry anymore. Now your going to make fun of me!"

"Awe, no I'm not. Its ok to cry, when your happy." He grinned. "Well, I think the bridge was attacked. I'm going to go help. I can count on you here right?"

Inari smiled. "Yeah!"

"Being a hero is really hard, isn't it." Naruto said, and with that he rushed off to go help his friends at the bridge.

However, when his friends had gotten to the bridge a mist had rolled in. Figures came at them but Sasuke cut them down quickly. "You saw through my water clones. Haku you may have someone worth fighting here."

Zabuza and Haku stepped out of shadows. "Shall we complete our fight, Kakashi?"

Zabuza advanced and Sasuke, Emmalynne and Akahana stepped forward to take on the mist nin with the mask.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuma-san." Kakashi called.

"Got it!" She shouted back while taking a defensive approach in front of him.

Haku and Sasuke danced around each other, their speed unmatched while Emmalynne prepared her chakra and Akahana grabbed her swords from their sheaths.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back down." The mist nin said.

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke said.

"You won't be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus, I have gained two advantages already. The first is that I have one of your arms occupied, and the second we have water surrounding us on the ground."

The mist nin began using Jutsu with one hand. "How?" Emmalynne called. "I have never seen that before."

"Flying Water Needles, special jutsu!"

"Focus on your legs, Sasuke." Akahana called. When the water cleared he was gone.

He appeared behind the mist nin. "From now on, you will run from my attacks."

Sasuke bested the nin in speed. He knocked him down as he attacked him. "I have the advantage."

Kakashi called. "Sasuke is the number one rookie. I can't diminish my team by calling them brats."

"Our other teammate is the number one hyper active ninja. A wonderful sword woman and our very own master in chakra control. You can't forget about our wild, Emmalynne either."

A sudden chill crept into the air. "Well, Haku, at this rate we will be driven back." Zabuza said.

"We can't have that." Said Haku. He started to laugh.

The water began to form a circle around Sasuke. "What is this?" Akahana called.

"Special Jutsu! Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

Sasuke was boxed in. He had no where to run. "Mirrors?" He called.

"Against that Jutsu, hes finished." Zabuza said softly.

Kakashi made a break towards Sasuke. "I'm your opponent," Zabuza said stopping him.

Kakashi cursed and wished the best for his student.

Sasuke looked around. Haku appeared in everyone of the mirrors. "I will show you my true speed."

Haku moved in a blink of an eye. Sasuke couldn't defend himself and he was caught in a web of spiraling blades.

Sasuke fell to the ground. He didn't know how to defend himself, how to fight it.

"Sasuke!" Emmalynne and Akahana shouted in unison.

Sasuke looked up at the girls. He stood up. He prepared himself to fight. As he was about to Naruto came out of nowhere. "I'm here to save you!"

"Naruto!" Sakura called happily.

Zabuza threw shruikien at the loud ninja. Here they come! He thought. He was prepared to fight them off when they were shot down. "Haku? What is the meaning of this?" Zabuza called.

"Zabuza, let me fight them my own way."

Zabuza nodded, be on with it them."

Naruto rushed towards the mirrors. "Naruto don't go in..." Akahana called a moment too late. He entered the mirrors.

"You moron," Sasuke yelled. "If your a shinobi think with your head. You could have attacked from the outside."

"I came to save you!" Naruto whined. "And plus, Emmalynne and Akahana are outside. They can help from there."

"We are kind of busy, Naruto." Akahana called, and they saw that Zabuza had employed mass amounts of Water Clones to kill the kunoichi.

Naruto cursed. Sasuke watched as Haku stepped into a mirror. "So thats the real one." However, a kunai flew at him. "Over here," A different mirror called.

Sasuke cursed. "They are ice, watch this. Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" He engulfed the mirrors with flame. "It didn't do anything!" Naruto cried.

"You can't melt the mirrors with fire on that level." Haku stated simply. "And your eyes can not follow my progress through the mirrors. They can not keep up with my speed."

Naruto rushed at one of the mirrors only to be thrown back to the middle where Sasuke was. "Don't Naruto."

"I will smash them all at once! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He called. Shadow clones appeared and as they went to destroy the mirrors they were all destroyed.

"The mirror's reflection allows me to move from mirror to mirror in the blink of an eye. You two seem to be moving in slow motion."

"I knew it," Kakashi muttered. "For that kid to have mastered that jutsu."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I mean its a kekkai genkai. A bloodline trait. Something passed down by your ancestors. Its like the Sharingan, you can't copy it, can't defeat it."

"Damn it," Naruto shouted. "I can't die here, I must complete my... dream."

"Becoming a shinobi was difficult for me." Haku said. "If it is possible, I don't want to kill you nor you to have to kill me. But if you come at me, if it is necessary I will destroy my heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight to connect my dreams. Me, for my dream, and you for yours. Please don't hate me. I want to protect the person precious to me. To fight for that person precious to me, to work for him. To make sure his dreams come true. That is my dream, for that I will become a shinobi and I will kill you."

"Sasuke! Don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura shouted.

"No, Sakura, don't egg them on." Kakashi said.

"What? Why?"

"Because even if they could defeat that technique they couldn't defeat that boy."

"Why?"

"Because that boy is prepared to kill," Akahana said quietly. "And Sasuke and Naruto aren't."

"That boy knows the true pain of being a shinobi." Zabuza said. "A real shinobi can't be born in a peaceful village like yours. He can't gain certain experience, the experience you gain from killing. Thats why he is a shinobi."

"Even if you win against me, there is no possible way you can win against Haku."

"Ever since he was a kid I taught him fighting jutsu. Even facing the greatest adversary he would win. Without a heart, or fear of death, a fighting machine known as Shinobi. His jutsu even surpasses mine. A terrible advance in the kekkai genkai, the bloodline traits. I gained a high quality tool for myself, unlike the scrap that follow you around."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza. "Its time to end this." He pulled out his sharingan.

"I never fall for the same thing twice, I had Haku watching you last time. I wasn't just getting beat up like an idiot. Haku is also very bright, he came up with a defense. Hidden Mist no jutsu."

A fog wrapped around. "What will you do know, Kakashi?"

Naruto cursed. "Dammit Sasuke, we are just running around."

"Be quiet and get up. I can't watch you too. Just try not to get a serious wound, there must be a limit to his chakra. He is already slowing."

"Protect Tazuna, Sakura." Kakashi called. Dammit, how does he see in this? He was attacked by multiple blades. He blocked them quickly.

"Nice block, Sharingan Kakashi." A voice said in the mist, "But your sharingan can't block everything. You overate it too much. The next time you see me will be the end of you."

His eyes are closed, Kakashi thought. How?

"You acted as if you knew everything, but your prediction is wrong. The sharingan can neither predict the future or read my mind. The sharingan is simply a trick that makes your opponent think that you can. It's basically hypnosis with the ability to pick up minute details. Using those abilities together you can copy. You can progress from copying the brain to copying the body."

"Your trick works this way, but if I close my eyes, I can't be hypnotized."

"But you can't see either!"

"Remember, Kakashi, I was trained in the art of assassinations, killing an opponent by sound only."

Damn it, I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto. I have to calm down though, I need to think. Where would he strike?

Oh no!

He quickly moved his body in front of Zabuza as he went to take out Tazuma. "Too Late!" Zabuza called.

Naruto looked up as he heard a scream. "What are they doing over there?"

Emmalynne's eyes flashed as she heard Sakura's scream. "Akahana, the water clones are endless. We have to go help, just leave them. They are guarding Sasuke and Naruto anyways." She sprinted away towards her teammate. "Sakura?" She screamed.

Sasuke looked around. He is watching me, learning my moves. I can feel it.

Haku observed, dodging my moves at the last second, very impressive.

Here he comes! Sasuke thought. At the last second he tore Naruto out of the way. "How?" Haku said. Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "Sharingan? I see, you have an advanced bloodline as well. Then I can't keep this up for much longer, there is a limit to my chakra. I can't keep up this speed forever."

"Most likely, the longer this fight goes, the more you will be able to read my moves. If your eyes are starting to catch me..."

"THIS IS THE END!"

Naruto! Sasuke thought, Damn it. Let me make it in time. At the last second Sasuke threw himself in the way of the needles.

|&||&||&|

CLIFFHANGER

lmao, even though all of you know what happens next. ^^


	8. What Is This Demonic Chakra?

Kakashi was pierced in the chest in his attempt to save them and Zabuza said, "Were you so eager to save them that the mist was even heavier to you? Even with that impressive eye, your ability to see my movements is dimming. Let me enjoy this a little longer, Haku is probably done with the boys now and will be moving on to those to girls. Plus, I'm about to send you to the same place. You can apologize in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them."

"No, Sasuke and Naruto won't lose."

"And besides! That freaky mirrors kid couldn't get past us." A voice called, "And you need to stay away from our sensei!"

Emmalynne and Akahana stood side to side, weapons at the ready. "Your going down." Akahana said softly. "No one hurts our comrades." A faint glow emerged from her skin.

|&||&||&|

Naruto chuckled. "Oh its you Sasuke, you always get in the..." His voice choked off as he saw the needles embedded in Sasuke's body. "Why?"

"Pfft. I hated you..."

"Then why? Why?"

"I don't know. My body moved of its own accord. Idiot..." With that Sasuke collapsed into a heap on the ground. "My brother, that man, I said I wouldn't die until I killed him...Don't die also, Naruto..."

Emmalynne heard Naruto's shout. "What?" She felt a stab in her heart. Naruto? She thought, what is it?

Akahana looked around. "Zabuza disappeared again."

"Take care of it, Kana. I want to go see..."

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching died protecting you. Protecting someone precious to you makes you so strong. He is a true shinobi." Haku said softly. "Is this your first death of a friend? It is the way of the shinobi."

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted.

"It is the way, we lose..."

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"Naruto?" Emmalynne called. "Whats going on in there?"

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR SASUKE'S DEATH." Fear clutched Emmalynne's heart. Sasuke? Sasuke? No, no, no. She thought. She was losing control of her thoughts and she became aware of a huge chakra.

"Little one," An immense voice said "Do you wish to destroy the one that did this to you?"

Emmalynne looked around. "I will rip him to pieces." She said shuddering.

"Then let me lend you some strength." A woman appeared. She walked up to Emmalynne and smiled. Her teeth were rows of feral teeth and Emmalynne noticed a tail poking out from behind her, and ears in her mass of black hair.

Emmalynne gulped. "Power, I need to kill...to kill the one who did this to him."

The woman closed her eyes and put her hand on Emmalynne's forehead. It was a shock of energy. Emmalynne looked at herself. She was surrounded by a black aura. She grinned a cat like grin, and entered the world once more.

Naruto had undergone a similar transition. He looked somewhat like a fox, but he didn't seem in control of his actions.

Emmalynne stalked behind the mirrors waiting for a way in. She called out to Naruto. "Let me in." Her voice was a roar more than it was human. It made her blood curdle.

"What? What is this chakra?" Haku shouted. There were two immense chakra forces, one outside the mirror and one within. "That's impossible! Your chakra to change like this is impossible, and such an evil chakra." The one behind him seemed, more sinister if that was possible. The one in front of him was strength while the other was cunning as well.

He heard a roar. "Naruto! Let me in." Haku shuddered involuntarily. The voice could curdle blood. He looked back to Naruto. His cuts! They are healing! "What are you?" Shouted Haku.

Kakashi looked around. This chakra is it Zabuza? No! It can't be. Naruto and Emmalynne, their seals? Could the have broken? No Emmalynne's is intact and Naruto's is still there. Its just less of a seal.

Zabuza stopped in his tracks...this sinister chakra.

Akahana looked towards the mirrors. "What is this?" She shouted. "Emmalynne, Emmalynne!" She screamed running towards the mirrors.

The mirrors were melting, A giant fox was emitting from them. "Emmalynne!" She saw another chakra come into view it was a black one. Emmalynne came into view. The black chakra surrounded her. Emmalynne turned to look at her and Akahana took an involuntary step back. She looked, so...evil.

Akahana screamed. "Emmalynne! Stop it! Please!"

Emmalynne ignored her. Naruto had just about opened the mirrors, it was time to fight.

Haku came bursting through the mirrors. Emmalynne chased after the body. She followed it with the sense of a cat stalking prey. Haku got up slowly as the two killer youkai enclosed him.

"Zabuza-san," He said. "I cannot defeat these two." He stood there as Naruto charged in, but as the mask fell off, Naruto faltered. It was the boy he had met in the woods.

"Why did you stop? I killed your precious friend."

"You're from the woods."

"Why can't you kill me?"

Naruto punched the boy, but with little intensity.

"You can't kill me with that."

"Naruto," Emmalynne growled. "Kill him, or I will."

"There are people who make this mistake. Not killing there enemy because of pity. Can you understand? The pain of having no one need you? What is the reason for your existence then? If you aren't needed, then you should be dead."

"What are you saying?"

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken away my reason for existing."

"Why fight for someone like that? He is the bad guy! He takes money from a criminal. Is that eye brow less freak the only one important to you?"

"I once had people important to me. My parents were kind. However, when I grew up I learned the world isn't what it seems. People fear my blood, they fear my bloodline trait. My father killed my mother because she carried it. Then he tried to kill me. I killed my father to save myself, then fled. My existence was a burden to the world. I had no reason for existing. Zabuza-san came along and took me under his wing. He wanted me for my bloodline trait, but he wanted me. I was so happy. I did whatever he asked."

"Naruto, kill me. I have no reason for existence."

"Kill him, Naruto!" Emmalynne shouted.

Naruto shook his head.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll. "I need to end this." He summoned his ninja dogs and sicked them on Zabuza. They caught him in their jaws. "Its the end."

Emmalynne roared. "I'll kill him myself!" She stepped towards the boy, but something stepped in her way.

"You will do no such thing, Emmalynne" The figure was glowing with an unearthly blue. Her long hair swirled around her face. Her two swords crossed in front of herself.

Emmalynne screamed in disbelief. "Who are you to stop me?"

The girl raised her swords and recognition flashed in Emmalynne's eyes. "Akahana?"

"You will not kill this boy, Emmalynne"

"Stop me!" She spat.

A lightning bolt struck the ground near Emmalynne. More followed caging her in. "Kana, Why would you do this to me?"

"Your not yourself, Emmalynne It's time to stop." At stop a lightning bolt struck the ground in the middle of the cage and Emmalynne suddenly withdrew her chakra and collapsed.

Kakashi stood at the edge. "I see your future, its death."

"I'm sick of your bullshit."

"Lightning Blade!"

"The chakra, its around your hand. Its impossible."

"Good bye, Zabuza. You were too dangerous..."

Naruto looked away. "Your only future is death? Bullshit."

"Please, I'm sorry you have to stain your hands, but it is my dream."

"Sasuke had a dream to..." Naruto picked up a kunai and ran at him,

Haku looked up. At the last second he threw Naruto out of the way. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, can't die yet."

Kakashi ran at Zabuza. As he was about to kill him, Haku stepped in the way.

"I was some use after all."

"My future is death?" Zabuza said. "Wrong once again, Kakashi."

Inari wandered the streets of the village. He tapped on doors and called into houses. "Now is the time to fight! If we ban together we can do it!"

"I'm sorry Inari, we can't fight anymore." They said.

"It's time to fight! Its the only way! We must reconquer our town! I love everyone in this city, and now know you can't protect anything by crying like a baby."

And one by one they joined him.

"Great job, Haku." Zabuza said.

"I picked up something useful, giving me this final chance. With Haku dead you can finally move."

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto stay there," commanded Kakashi. "This is my fight."

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Your ok. How is Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked away. "Where is Sasuke, Naruto?" Sakura said with a whisper.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke's body. She saw Emmalynne on the floor as well as Akahana. She started crying. "He's cold, its not an illusion. I must not cry, shinobi keep their emotions inside."

A hand appeared on Sakura's back. "Sasuke will not go unavenged." Emmalynne's eyes still had a menace in them, Sakura looked away. "How is Akahana?"

Emmalynne nodded to where the girl was standing up.

"Akahana, its time to extract revenge."

Akahana shook her head. "No Emmalynne Stop it."

Emmalynne shook her head too. "Don't stop me." She ran towards crowd.

Kakashi had the advantage. "This is goodbye, Zabuza."

Zabuza raised his hand, crippling his other arm. "You can't preform seals now, Zabuza."

"How disappointing." A voice called.

"Gatou..." Zabuza said with a murderous glance.

"Zabuza, I am going to have you killed her. I never intended to pay you. Your a joke. The devil of the mist? More like the baby devil of the mist."

"Yeah! Now we can kill you easily!" The crowd of men called.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry. This fight is over. I have no reason to go after Tazuna. No reason to fight you."

"You're right." Kakashi said.

Gatou walked over to Haku's body. He kicked it. "I owe this one. Squeezed my arm until it broke."

"What are you doing?" Screamed Naruto. He ran at him, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Heh. He's dead." Gatou said.

"Zabuza! Do something! Weren't you friends?"

"Shut up, kid. Haku is dead."

"You don't feel anything? You two were always together."

"Shinobi are tools. He was my tool."

"You really mean that?"

"Stop, Naruto. We aren't fighting him anymore." Kakashi said. "Besides..."

"Shut up! The enemy is still him! Haku loved you. He really loved you! Do you really feel nothing? Nothing at all? Does that mean if I become strong I will be like you? He threw away his life for you! Without his dream...to die as a tool. Thats just too sad."

"You don't need to say anymore." Zabuza said, tears streaming down his face. "Kid, it pained him to fight you. He not only did it for me, but for you too. He was too nice. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. Maybe your right... A shinobi may not be an emotionless tool. I've lost. Let me borrow your kunai."

"Yeah..." He threw the kunai to him, and he caught it in his teeth.

"One badly injured nin against all of us? You've lost already."

Zabuza just grinned and began killing. He killed to the center, to Gatou. "If you want to go to the same place as your friend, then go."

"Unfortunately, I'm not going to the same place as Haku. You and I are going to hell. Even unremarkable demons from Mist Villages can become devils in hell. This will be fun, you will have plenty of time to see baby devil in hell." He threw Gatou over the pier. He screamed the whole way down...

This is goodbye, Haku. He thought. I'm sorry...

"Don't look away, Naruto and Emmalynne This is the death of a man who lived a hard life."

"Did I die? What happened? Sakura get off, your heavy..."

"SASUKE!"

"Its amazing that you did this..."

"That hurts Sakura!"

"...protecting your vitals like that..."

"...no, and OUCH!" It wasn't me. It was that boy, he hit no vitals on purpose.

"...your so awesome, Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto! Emmalynne! Akahana! Sasuke is ok!"

Akahana burst into tears. Emmalynne looked away in a hmmph. Naruto grinned and wiped tears away.

"Hey! You guys are too at ease." The mob called. "Let's finish this."

"Uh-oh. Run guys!"

"If you come any further into our island, we will kill you!" A voice from behind called. They turned to see Inari standing with the whole village behind him.

"Shit!" The mob called.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." The ninja called. Suddenly hundreds of Kakashis, Emmalynnes, Akahanas, Narutos and Sakuras all appeared. The mob ran away in fear without a second glance.

"WE DID IT!" The village called.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza. "Looks like its over, Kakashi. I have a request." He said.

"What is it?"

"Please, let me see his face."

"Of course." He gently turned Haku to face Zabuza.

"Thank you."

"What? Its snowing?" Naruto said. "At this time of year?"

Zabuza looked around. "Haku are you crying?" He said softly. "Thanks Kakashi."

"If I could, I would like to go to the same place as you, Haku."

"He was born in a village of snow." Naruto said, crying.

"He was a boy as pure as snow."

They buried Haku and Zabuza next to each other in eternal peace. Of course, Naruto tried to eat the dumplings for the spirits. Emmalynne and Sakura hit him at the same time. "Its bad Karma." Akahana explained.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said tentatively. "Was he right? About shinobi?"

"A shinobi is not supposed to pursue his personal goals. Being a tool for the village is the most important."

"That sucks!" Naruto cried.

"You believe that too, Kakashi?" Emmalynne asked, looking at her hands.

"I guess, to some extent."

"Thats it. I'm going to make my own Ninja way."

"Yeah, I'm going with Naruto's way." Akahana said with a smile.

When they set off, there were tears to go around. "Don't worry." Naruto said. "We'll visit."

As they turned away both Inari and Naruto started to ball. Emmalynne pecked Inari on the cheek as she walked away. "You've grown." She whispered just because she had to let him know that even though she hadn't said anything about her previous displeasure with him...it was know gone.

The bridge was finished and as they walked away they heard Tazuna. "We should name it the great Naruto Bridge."

Emmalynne whipped around. "What am I chopped liver? The Great Emmalynne bridge would be better."

Akahana coughed. "Or the great team seven bridge!"

However, with a nasty glare from Emmalynne she muttered. "The Great Emmalynne Bridge it is..."

|&||&||&|

ZABUZA SAGA IS OVER!

MWHAHAHA!

CHUUNIN EXAMS! I am so excited for them. Tehehehe.


	9. Losing Control

don't flame me, this will not be like the Chuunin Exams you know.

|&||&||&|

Emmalynne sat on her doorstep. She cursed, Akahana is probably fixing her God Damn hair right now. She waited, as usual, for her friend to pick her up so they could walk together to the training grounds. It had been Akahana's idea to walk together, and Emmalynne had whole heartedly agreed. They had become close, and without realizing it, best friends. Emmalynne even consented to let Akahana give her a nickname.

"Emms!" A voice called, and Emmalynne smiled. Akahana was finally here.

Emmalynne jumped up. "Hey, Kana." She said wearing a grin on her face.

There had been a lot of things to smile about lately. Sure, Team 7 had its problems, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Well...except for...Naruto, Sasuke and Emmalynne's horrible rivalry.

When they arrived at the training ground, only Sakura was there. "Hey Sakura." Akahana called. Emmalynne rolled her eyes.

"Ew," She whispered. Akahana chuckled, she knew of Emmalynne's extreme dislike of Sakura. Of course, Emmalynne didn't realize that Akahana knew why she had an extreme dislike of Sakura.

Akahana looked around. She saw Naruto walking towards them. "Naruto-kun!" She called happily. She turned the other way and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

She looked at Emmalynne to find her reaction with the two boys. Emmalynne looked to either side of her. Then looked away. The boys looked at each other, then Emmalynne and then in a different direction.

Akahana and Sakura sighed.

"Will you three get over it?" Akahana sighed, exasperated.

They all scowled and Akahana rolled her eyes. "You better, we have a long way to go until Kakashi gets here."

"Ah, my dear Akahana..."

"...you know that sounds like a pedophile coming from you." Emmalynne commented, and Kakashi glared at her.

"...you know I would never be late to our team training."

Akahana smiled sweetly. "Of course not Sensei! Unfortunately, you have already disproved that statement at EVERY OTHER MEETING."

The team snickered and Kakashi faked a hurt look.

"Well, shall we get started?" He said. The large team nodded. "Today we will be fighting one another in a series of elimination rounds."

An excited tremor passed through the team. "What kind of fighting each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Full on, battle armor, warfare." Kakashi said seriously. The team exchanged surprised glances. "Naw, I'm just kidding, you will be fighting each other, but not to the extent of your ability. I know you have worked on some new techniques, Emma especially."

Emmalynne looked up at him and scowled, she knew that he knew that she hadn't come up with more than one small technique.

" I'm just kidding, Emmalynne. Anyways, I want to see what you have been working on, but don't kill each other. First up, Sasuke versus Sakura."

Emmalynne laughed. "I wonder who won...?"

Sakura scowled and moved onto the playing field. Sasuke took one step towards her. She fainted.

"The winner of this match is Sasuke." Kakashi said, smirking underneath his mask. "Next up, Akahana versus Naruto."

Akahana smiled softly and stepped out to where Sasuke and Sakura had just 'fought'.

"GO KANA!" Emmalynne shouted. Loudly.

Akahana smiled and drew her swords. She flew at Naruto and he warded her off with kunai. She twisted out of the way as he flung some at her.

She pressed her palm against the ground and pressed. It created a tremor that streamed towards Naruto as fast as lightning. He moved out of the path, but it followed him. It reached up and wrapped around him restricting his movement.

"Electricity has the ability to stop your nerves." Naruto visibly swallowed. Akahana let him go, he crumpled onto the ground.

She turned towards Kakashi for a moment awaiting the results and Naruto got up.

"Akahana, you win." He said smiling.

Akahana nodded and sat back down. Naruto cursed and hobbled over to the bench.

"Emmalynne? Go against our very own Sasuke-kun."

Emmalynne nodded. She stood up and straightened her black skirt.

"Sasuke." She said softly.

"Hn." He said, because of course, he never said anything.

"That's it. Your going down. Arashi No Jutsu." Her hands lit up in an orange color. She ran at the Uchiha. She attempted to hit him in the neck. He ducked out of the way and threw a few kunai at her. She flicked them away with kunai of her own and went at him again. He blocked every blow that came his way.

"You'll have to do better than that, Emmalynne." He sneered.

She backed off and closed her eyes. Calm down, Calm down. She thought. Her pulse was quickening. She reopened her eyes and paced waiting for him to come to her.

He came at her lazily, he drove a punch at her. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over. He landed on his feet and kicked at her head. She lifted her arm up just in time, but the blow hurt her arm. She doubled over with the pain of a broken arm. Kakashi called for them to stop, but she didn't. She stood up and it seemed to Sasuke her eyes got a little darker.

She ran at him, she was quicker before and drove blows at him with her chakra. The blows were hard and they cut like knives.

He drove her off and she hissed with a feral edge. A shuddered ran through her boy. "Tora Tsume no Jutsu." A claw emerged from her hand and she sliced through the air. The claw followed the motion and as a wave length went through the air. It stuck Sasuke's arm and he yelled out.

Kakashi appeared in between the two. "Akahana, take Emmalynne."

Emmalynne hissed. Akahana stepped up to her. She raised her hands and shocked her best friend. She had to look away as Emmalynne's screams sounded, but the electric shock caused her to go back to her normal self.

Sasuke looked at Emmalynne with a look that could only be described as shock on his face. "What are you?" He whispered.

Emmalynne took one look at his arm when she came to, got up and ran.

She couldn't stand it. Naruto was a jinchuuriki, but that didn't mean he went demon every time he got mad. The jutsu she used as well shocked her. They were horrible. The claw was one example. It sliced the opponent. She was just lucky that her aim was terrible.

Emmalynne heard the pitter patter of feet behind her. She saw Naruto and Akahana following her.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

Naruto bounced up. "We just wanted to see if you were ok, Em."

Akahana nodded. "Its not your fault, you know."

Emmalynne shook her head. "I can't control my emotions. I could have killed Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke-teme is pretty strong, he can handle it."

"And besides, your lack of control over your emotions is understandable. Your only 12." Akahana smiled.

Emmalynne looked away. She couldn't stand seeing her two best friends protect her after all the shit she had put them through. She had gone into her Akuma state three times in the past month since they had come home from their fight with Zabuza. The tantrums were small, easily contained, but it scared her. She would never tell that she was scared out of her mind though.

"Its ok, M&Ms." Akahana said softly, using her favorite nickname for Emmalynne.

Emmalynne smiled softly. "There is one thing though, Naruto."

"Hai?"

"I think you have a couple of stalkers." She smiled larger at the sight of the Third Hokage's son under a box, crawling towards them.

|&||&||&|

Emma is scary. Hehe. I love her.

REVIEW FOR ME! PLEASE!


	10. The Sand Siblings

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru winced.

"Your so talented boss." He said wistfully. "You figured us out."

Konohamaru's little companions appeared from underneath the box. Emmalynne's personal favorite was the little girl. She was sweet and reminded her of a mixture of Akahana and herself. Shy, but she certainly had an attitude.

"BOSS!" Konohamaru shouted. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PLAY NINJA TODAY!"

|&||&||&|

"Stay away from me." Sasuke said to a very depressed Sakura.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun."

"In my eyes, your ability level is lower than Naruto's." Sakura winced, lower than Naruto's? She nodded.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun." She said again.

She walked off, her head low when she heard...

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PLAY NINJA TODAY!"

"Why would a ninja play ninja?" She said slowly to Naruto.

"Eh? Sakura-chan. Heh heh heh." Naruto said nervously.

"Perhaps, because they are young and he wants to interact with them and show them what his life is like, Sakura." Emmalynne said with disdain in her voice.

"Who's that boss?"

"Well, she's my..."

"...Oh I get it. She's your..."

"...heh heh heh. Your pretty perceptive."

With that, Sakura exploded. She ran at the group and gave Naruto a large bump on his head.

"YOU UGLY BITCH!" Konohamaru said. Then, Sakura turned on him.

Akahana clucked her tongue. "Well, I think he deserved it that time. Calling her his girlfriend? He should know better."

Emmalynne laughed. "She did a pretty good job of kicking the crap on them too." She said motioning the pile Naruto and Konohamaru was in on the ground.

"Damn that ugly, girl with a huge forehead." Konohamaru said. Sakura whipped around and Konohamaru got up to run away. He crashed right into a tall figure in black.

"Ouch. That hurts."

Konohamaru looked up in shock. "Who're you?"

The guy chuckled. "How 'bout it Temari? Can we play for a little bit before the boss gets here?"

"You do whatever you want, Kankuro." The one called Temari said. "Just don't get me involved."

He nodded. "You know, I hate little brats that get in my way."

"Put him down." Emmalynne called.

"Wanna make me?" Kankuro called back.

"Bring it." She snarled, taking a step forward. Akahana stepped in front of her. "Not now, Emmalynne."

Kankuro shook his head. "Let her come at me, we will see what happens." He started to unravel the package on his back.

"Your going to use that?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, whats the pro-GAH!" He stopped mid sentence as a rock hit the side of his head.

- - -

"Leave them alone." Sasuke called from up in a tree. He took a second pebble and squished it to dust.

"Did you just squish that pebble?" Kankuro said.

"No, it was dirt." (A/N: LOL JUST KIDDING! That was a joke so ignore that part rewriting it, lol. Cookies to anyone who tells me what its from.)

- - -

"Leave them alone." Sasuke called from up in the tree.

Temari looked up. Yum, she thought, hottie.

Kankuro scowled. "Make me!"

Sasuke looked down at him with no emotion in his eyes. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me, or the people on my team."

Akahana, Emmalynne, Naruto and Sakura glowed with pride. Then he added. "You might defeat Naruto and Sakura, but..."

Sakura hung her head. Naruto jumped up and was about to say something when Kankuro shoved Konohamaru down.

"Don't do that!" Shouted Emmalynne and Akahana in unison.

"Bring. It. On."

Emmalynne charged up her chakra. She ran at him. She ducked under a blow to her head and kicked him in the knees. Akahana came from behind her as she kicked him and drove her elbow into his chest driving him back.

He was about to get up when a voice called...

"Kankuro, what are you doing? I told you not to cause problems." The voice sent shivers down the Team's spine. "You're an embarrassment to our village. Your pathetic, losing yourself in a fight now."

Sasuke whipped around. He hadn't even noticed the red haired boy that appeared behind him. The level of cloaking his chakra was incredible.

"Eh? Sorry Gaara, but they started it..." He said visibly paling.

"Shut up..." Gaara said. "I'll kill you."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"I apologize to you. It looks like we came here too early, but we did not come to play." He said in his creepy voice.

"Temari, Kankuro. We're leaving." Gaara said.

"Wait! Your from Sunagakure." Akahana said. "Your hitai-ate shows it. What are you here for?"

"Yeah." Sakura interjected. "You may be allies, but you can't just come in here..."

"You are clueless." Temari said. "We are here for the Chuunin Exams."

Emmalynne looked shocked, but Sakura asked. "The what?"

Temari shook her head in disgust. "The competition that determines who becomes Chuunin or not."

"Why would the two villages do it together?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Not just two villages." Temari said. "All of them, and to make sure that the level of ninja between the village stays equal."

"GOT IT!" He shouted and Temari winced.

"Let's go." Gaara said.

"Wait, what is your name?" Sasuke said, jumping from his tree.

"Gaara of The Desert." (A/N: GAARA OF THE FUNK. *FLASHY LIGHTS * 80s disco music GAARA OF THE FUNK! LMAO!) "You three...what are your names?"

Sakura stood up. "Saku-"

"Not you."

"Nar-"

"Not you either."

Akahana looked a little shocked, but said quietly. "Akahana Kaminari."

"And you two?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"And mine is Emmalynne Daikae."

"Hmmm." The boy said. "Kaminari, Uchiha, and Daikae. I shall remember."

|&||&||&|

"Did you hear?" A girl said to her friend. "It's the first time that rookies have entered in the Chuunin exams for 15 years. Even we didn't enter as rookies."

"Whatever." One of the boys said.

"YOSH! TEAM GAI WILL CRUSH THEM!"

"You have to feel sorry for them."

|&||&||&|

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai." The Third Hokage said. "You each have a team of genin. There is a Chuunin examination coming up. Will you recommend them to join? They all have the requirements."

Kakashi stepped forward. "I, Kakashi Hitate, recommend Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Emmalynne Daikae and Akahana Kaminari."

Iruka looked up in shock. Was he serious?

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi, recommend Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga for the Chuunin exams."

"And I, Sarutobi Asuma, recommend Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

"Hold on a second!" Iruka shouted.

"What is it Iruka?"

"I recently trained these genin, and while they are great students and have wonderful potential...none of them are ready to take the Chuunin Exams."

"Iruka," Kakashi said. "You may have trained them, but they are no longer your responsibilities, they are my soldiers. I will do what I see fit."

|&||&||&|

The next day Team 7 met up at there usual place. As usual, Kakashi was late.

"I got-"

"LIAR!" Emmalynne shouted.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Now, I know it is on last minute notice, but I have signed you up for the Chuunin exams."

Emmalynne gasped. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Here are your registration passes."

"Kakashi-sensei, I love you." Emmalynne shouted in unison with Naruto. They both jumped on him.

"One, get off me. And two, Emmalynne you could get me in trouble saying that." Emmalynne raised her eyebrows. "Ew." She said simply.

"Whether you take the exam is up to the five of you. I will see you here tomorrow. Those who wish to do it should sign up, and hand in the papers before four o'clock tomorrow. That is all." He dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

|&||&||&|

Akahana and Emmalynne walked the first few steps toward home in silence.

Suddenly Akahana turned to Emmalynne. "Do you think we are ready?"

Emmalynne was silent for a moment. "I've heard things about the Chuunin Exams."

"What kind of things?" Akahana asked.

"That's its incredibly hard..." She said. Then added softly. "And some don't make it out alive."

Akahana shook her head. "Surely they would protect against things like that."

"No, this is a survival thing. You win, or you die."

"That's not true. Otherwise there wouldn't be very many Chuunin."

"But there are, there were just more that didn't make it."

Akahana was silent as they reached Emmalynne's door. Emmalynne took the handle. "Do you want to stay the night, Kana?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

|&||&||&|

They met at the training grounds. They were all there.

Sasuke looked sure of himself.

Naruto looked happy to be able to prove himself.

Akahana looked a little frightened, but ready.

Emmalynne looked like her confident self, but those close to her could tell the fear in her eyes.

Sakura didn't look ready.

As they walked, Sakura trailed behind.

Am I ready? She thought. I can't keep up with Naruto, let alone Sasuke and Akahana. Emmalynne is even improving faster than me and she was below Naruto in the Ninja Academy.

She shook her head. I can't do it...

Emmalynne stopped suddenly. "Wait guys, I need to talk to Sakura and Akahana for a second. Womanly issues."

Sasuke and Naruto backed up as Emmalynne pulled the two girls away.

"First off," She said to their shocked faces. "I have officially decided that we, the girls of Team 7, are going to do this. We are totally going to rock the Chuunin Exams. Akahana, your so strong and you will definitely become a Chuunin. And Sakura, I know we have had 'disagreements', but I want you to know...though I complain a lot I think you have the ability to become very strong. Just take your mind of Sasuke for a little bit and train awhile, kay'?" She winked.

"I know everyone is nervous, I sure as hell am, but we have to do this. We girls gotta stick together, we are the kunoichi of Team 7!" She shouted the end part and the boys turned to look. "Now we have to go in there, show up the guys, and rock this."

She smiled and skipped towards the boys. "Sorry for making you wait. Sakura got her period."

Naruto looked like her was going to faint and Sasuke choked on air. Emmalynne turned around and winked at the girls. Sakura scowled and Akahana laughed.

You know, Sakura thought, I think I can do this.

|&||&||&|


	11. The Chuunin Exams and LEE!

When they arrived at the exam site they handed in their papers.

As they walked in they saw a girl in a pink top and boy in what seemed to be all green spandex. They were being shoved around by some older kids.

"You should just go home." They sneered. "The Chuunin exams is too tough for a bunch of babies."

He punched the boy across the face.

"You plan on winning the Chuunin exam with that?" He said.

"Please, let us through." The girl said.

"Horrible," a boy muttered.

"Horrible? We are doing you a favor. The Chuunin exams are too tough for you kids. Even we have failed it three straight times. Those that fail, most the time quit being a shinobi. Others die, we've seen it all. Chuunin become leaders of military teams, you are responsible for the lives of others. You certainly couldn't do it. Yet, you think I would let kids like you pass?"

"We are just thinning out those that would fail anyways."

"I agree," Sasuke said. "But you will let me through, and let up the genjutsu surrounding this area. I'm going to the third floor."

"What's he talking about?"

"So you noticed..." The boy said.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first right?"

"Huh?" She said, uncertainly.

"After all, you are our lead ninja in genjutsu and your analytical ability is the most improved."

"Of course, I noticed awhile ago. This is the second floor."

"Not bad." The boy said.

"Akahana? Emmalynne? Dispel it for me, you two are the best in chakra control."

"Hai." They said in unison. They put their hands on the ground and channeled their chakra into it. The result was the end of the genjutsu.

"Not bad at all, but can you defend this?" He swung at Sasuke and Sasuke attempted to kick him but was blocked by the boy in green.

"So much for low profile, eh, lee?" A boy with no pupils said. "Your the one who suggested it."

The girl stood up. "I took that lame beating for nothing?"

He's so fast, thought Emmalynne. She whispered to Akahana. "The boy in the green, Lee, he's a threat his speed may match Sasuke's."

Akahana nodded. "The girl and the boy are odd too. I think the boy is Neji Hyuuga, he has the Byakugan. You know, the eye jutsu? Kinda like the sharingan."

It was Emmalynne's turn to nod. "They're trouble. Don't underestimate them."

"So your Sakura?" Lee said. "My name is Rock Lee."

"And look!" Emmalynne said. "Their injuries are gone."

"LET'S GO OUT TOGETHER!" He said joyfully. "I WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!"

Emmalynne and Akahana looked shocked for a moment then doubled over with laughter.

"What?" The boy said, whipping around.

Emmalynne said through peals of laughter. "Damn, your funny."

Sakura put up her nose. "Uh, no? Your lame."

Lee looked heartbroken. His companion stepped forward. "You," He said to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"To be polite one should give their name first."

"Your a rookie, correct? How old are you?"

"I don't need to respond to you."

Emmalynne whispered to the girl in the pink. "Men." She said as the PMSing Uchiha rushed off.

The girl laughed and followed her equally PMSing ice cube.

|&||&||&|

Behind the door, the two boys poofed into their actual ages. "Heh, those were Kakashi's prize students. They passed this unofficial test. This exam will be fun for the examiners too."

|&||&||&|

Sakura grabbed the hands of the two boys. "Let's go! Come on, Kana, Emma."

Emmalynne scowled at her nickname and her nickname for Akahana being used.

Neji turned to Lee as they walked off. "Come on, Lee."

"I will catch up. There is something I want to take care of first."

Neji nodded and Lee followed Team 7.

As they reached the next room, Lee called. "Hey you, with the dark eyes. Will you fight me right now?"

"Fight you?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yes, my name is Rock Lee. You are the famous Uchiha boy, are you not?"

"Yes, I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Then fight me, I wish to test my skills against those of the number one rookie." He said. "Plus..."

He winked at Sakura.

She screamed. "EW! Your lower eyelashes." She twitched.

He blew a kiss to her. "You really are an angel."

"EW! Keep your creepy kiss things to yourself." She said as she narrowly dodged a floating heart.

Emmalynne grinned. "Awe, come on, Saku-chan. He's kinda cute." She winked at the boy in spandex.

He grinned and showed his shiny, pearly whites that glinted when he did the thumbs up.

"Thats pretty awesome. Damn straight. Gotta learn how to do that."

Emmalynne smiled at Lee, then at Akahana. Lee paused for a moment waiting for Sakura to say more.

"You nearly killed me." She said.

Lee shook his head. "No need to be so mean."

"You really are a fool if you have heard of the Uchiha and still willing to fight me."

"Hold on, Uchiha-kun." He said. "Sakura, you are swift on your feet, but can you dodge this?" He sent abouts 15 hearts at her at once. She screamed and twisted all around.

Emmalynne reached out and popped one of the hearts. She laughed. Akahana smiled and rolled her eyes at Lee.

"Alright, now, Uchiha-kun." He said. "I will prove myself to Gai-sensei."

"Wait." Naruto called. "Fight me first."

Lee shook his head. "Uchiha-kun is the one I wish to fight."

"Give me five minutes, I'll take care of you, Bushy Brows."

"No, Sasuke-kun is the one-"

"DAMN IT! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke."

He ran at Lee. He kicked at him and Lee ducked. He dropped lower and kicked again, but couldn't touch the boy.

"Leaf Violent Wind!" Lee called. He spun around in a whirlwind and it sent Naruto flying. "I'll say this. You cannot defeat me, for right now I am the strongest leaf genin there is."

"Sounds fun. I'll do it."

"Sasuke-kun, wait." Sakura called.

"Don't talk me out of it, Sakura." He said. "I'm going to win."

"No you idiot." Akahana snapped. "She's talking about the time."

"It will take me five minutes."

"Then get it over with!" She snarled, her hair whooshed up and circled her face as she said this. Her eyes flashed. Emmalynne ran over to her as Sasuke and Lee began.

"What is it, Kana?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I just feel, antsy. I have a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, and its making me ornery. I want to shock something, take the tension out."

"Shock that pole no one will miss it."

Akahana nodded and raised her hands slowly. Lee looked over, shocked, he thought she was going to hurt him.

"One at a time please."

Akahana looked over at the last second, distracting her. The lightning bolt flew at Lee, it missed because of the lack of concentration but it gave Sasuke an opening.

He ran at Lee, but was caught in a whirlwind as he was attacked from multiple sides. Dammit, I can't block it, Sasuke thought.

He saw a kick coming and raised his hand to block it, but he was still sent flying.

"What? He blocked that!" Sakura shouted.

"What the hell?" Emmalynne called.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "This gives me time to practice with it...SHARIGAN!"

He activated his sharingan and moved towards Lee.

However, before he had the time to react he was kicked in the chin. What? He thought. My sharingan can't read him.

Lee came near Sasuke. "Shadow Leaf Dance."

He was underneath him and they were in the air.

"You cannot read my attacks because my attacks are merely taijutsu. The sharingan has the ability to read it, but I move to fast for you to react to it even when you read it. Did you know that among strong people there are two types? Genius and hark-working are those two types. I worked for my taijutsu, and I am the worse person to go against for you. Because honestly, my taijutsu beats your sharingan. I have proved it with this match."

"Enough Lee." A giant turtle called.

Lee dropped to the floor gracefully. Sasuke did as well, but he was so shaken he just fell. Sakura shouted and caught him as he fell slamming herself into the wall to protect him.

"Arigato." He said.

Naruto woke up. "Um, was Sasuke defeated?"

Akahana nodded, walking over with Emmalynne at her side.

"And is that a giant turtle?"

"Uh, yeah." Emmalynne said scratching her head.

"Why is it talking to Bushy Brows? IS IT HIS SENSEI?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Can turtles be sensei?"

"Uh, yet again, I don't know."

"LEE. YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY ABOUT SHOWING SECRET JUTSU! THAT ONE IS FORBIDDEN TOO! ARE YOU PREPARED TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES?"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"THEN PREPARE FOR..." A replica of Lee appeared on top of the turtle in a strange position. "GAI-SENSEI!"

Akahana and Emmalynne cringed. "Not so cute on an old guy."

"Super eyebrows." Sasuke said.

"Super faggy." Sakura retorted.

"THERE SO UGLY!" Emmalynne screamed and pretended to faint.

"HEY! STOP MAKING FUN OF GAI-SENSEI!"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN ALL THESE FREAKS APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE?" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, Lee." Emmalynne cooed.

Akahana rolled her eyes. "You really fall for nerds don't you."

Emmalynne snorted. "I fall for cute...and sexy." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And unfortunately, no one on our team meets my standards."

Sasuke and Naruto looked indignant. Akahana laughed. "Awe, boys a little offended?" She was cut off from her teasing though as Gai-sensei began hitting Lee.

"Um, what the hell?" Emmalynne said.

"YOU FOOL!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"You are..."

"...sensei..."

"...that's enough, you don't need to say it..."

...and they embraced in a hug.

"AH!" Akahana said. "The gayness! My eyes!"

Emmalynne started to crack up.

"You know," Naruto said, waggling his eyebrows at Sakura. "Our team should too that."

"No." Sakura said flatly.

"Its ok, Lee. Youth makes mistakes. But you will not get off free, your punishment will start after the Exams."

"Yes, Sensei."

"500 laps around the practice range!"

"YES!" Lee said.

"500..."

"...Laps."

"So stupid."

"WHATS WITH THE FLIPPIN TURTLE?" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, you guys."

"He's talking to us." Emmalynne said.

"Run away." Akahana finished.

"How's Kakashi?"

"You know Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Know him? People refer to us as ARCH RIVALS!" He said appearing behind them in a blink of an eye.

"50 to 49. I'm stronger than Kakashi."

"Are you human?" Akahana asked. "Seriously."

"Yes. Good luck. And you must get to the class room, little genin. You have 5 minutes."

"Oh, but one thing, Sasuke-kun." Lee said. "I am not the strongest genin. The strongest genin is on my team and I joined to defeat him. You are also one of my targets." He dissapeared.

"Wow. The Uchiha Clan ain't much these days."

"Shut up." Sasuke said, his voice dangerously low.

"Naruto!" Akahana chided.

"I will beat him next time."

"Sure, because you know you got your ass handed to you." He said. "You saw his hand...thick brows must have trained harder than you everyday. That's all there is to it."

"Whatever. Anyways, this is getting fun, these Chuunin exams."

"Yeah, they are, actually." Emmalynne said.

"Emmalynne, you and Akahana have done nothing of make fun of things from the start."

Emmalynne shrugged. "Unlike you guys, we are saving our strength...and keeping our abilities secret."

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. "Ready to go? Naruto? Sakura? Akahana? Emmalynne?"

"Hell. Yeah."

As they headed towards the room Kakashi appeared.

"Ah, everyone did it? Good. You wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't. They were already hesitant about letting you in." Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Emmalynne sputtered.

"Your team is big, usually teams are only of 3. You guys are a special circumstance." He looked at Emmalynne and Naruto quickly. Then he turned and waved them forward. "Accept your fate..."

"You lied to us! You said it was individual." Emmalynne said.

"So if only Sasuke-kun, Akahana, Emmalynne and Naruto had come, they couldn't have done it." Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you that because I know our dear Sasuke-kun would have used his power over you to convince you to do it otherwise."

Sasuke and Sakura blushed.

"But you all came, and that's what matters."

"Yeah..." Sakura said wistfully.

"Then off you go."

"Yeah. Let's go." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto grabbed a door for the girls, and they stepped inside.

|&||&||&|

I love Lee!

Haha. Review please.


	12. A SNAP THE WRITTEN TEST! :0

When they stepped in, Team 7 was confronted with the largest amount of genin they had ever seen.

"Wow." Akahana said, uncertainly.

"Heh." Naruto said. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!"

Emmalynne stood up. "Yeah! I-" She was cut off as Akahana tackled her.

"Remember we aren't drawing attention to ourselves?" She hissed.

Sakura was hitting Naruto over the head. "What are you doing, baka?"

Emmalynne nodded. "Right." She stiffened as she saw Ino hanging all over Sasuke.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted. "Get off of Sasuke-kun."

She pulled down her eye and stuck out her tongue. "No can do, forehead. Sasuke-kun will be mine."

"As if he will take either of you." Emmalynne snorted. "Sasuke would rather have a bitch like me than you two fangirls."

Akahana covered her mouth as she laughed. Ino turned and glared at her. "Kana-chan. Aren't we friends? What do you think?"

"Uh."

"Actually, Akahana and I are friends now too. 'cept I never forced her to do anything she wanted." Emmalynne glared at the blonde. "And I was never a bitch to her."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Now will you please get off of Sasuke. He's being squished under your weight."

Ino gasped. "I'm not fat."

Shikamaru cut in. "Troublesome women."

"HEY! SHIKA-SHAKE!" Emmalynne called.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Emmalynne."

Emmalynne laughed. "Still a lazy ass, I see. I would have thought becoming a genin would have changed you."

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head. "Guess not."

Emmalynne chuckled and her eyes lit up as she saw the rest of her classmates coming over.

Kiba called to Naruto. "You won't lose to those bastards? Big words, Naruto."

"These guys look tough." Emmalynne commented. "But if all of us-"

"YEAH! KIBA, I WILL BEAT YOU TOO!"

"Wanna try me, Naruto?"

"Stop it." Akahana said stepping between the too boys. Her aura seemed murderous and the two boys shrunk. "I have a bad feeling about this and you two ARE NOT HELPING IT!"

"Kana." Emmalynne warned. She had noticed someone coming towards them.

"You kids shouldn't worry. I've got something that might be able to help you out." A kid with gray hair and glasses said. "My Ninja Info Cards."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What the heck are those?"

"They are cards with information on all of the genin in the competition. They show their powers, and sometimes their weaknesses."

"Is that so?" Emmalynne said, her eyes narrowing. "Why would you help us?"

"I have been doing this for 4 years. I wish I had, had someone to help me back then."

Emmalynne nodded, and Akahana said. "Can you show us the one for Gaara of the Desert."

He nodded. "They appear blank, but they are chakra encoated." He applied chakra and the deck of cards jumped to life. The teams flipped through them.

"Shall we?" Emmalynne heard. She watched as a team from the sound moved to the front.

They attacked Kabuto and though he dodged all of the blows his glasses shattered and he threw up on the ground.

"Kabuto-san!" Sakura called.

"Add this to your cards, Kabuto." One of them snarled. "Your pathetic, and a 4 year veteran too."

Kabuto shuffled back over and picked up his cards. He sat back.

"Look, guys. We are the genin 11. The 11 of us came from the same school. We are in this together, ok?" Emmalynne said.

Everyone nodded. A voice cut through. "Quiet! All of you!"

"It's time to begin the test."

The Genin looked up at the man. His face was disfigured and mangled.

"My name is Ebisu." He said softly. "My specialty is torture."

And with his look they didn't doubt it.

"Your assignment is simple." Ebisu said softly. "You will take a ten question test for the written part of your exam. The test questions will be difficult. There is only one rule, if you cheat and are caught...you are eliminated."

The room quivered in fear. Eliminated? Thought every person in the room.

"The tenth question will be given to you at the end of the test when the time is up for the first nine questions. Your time begins..." He looked at his watch. "NOW!"

There was a whirl of papers as they were flipped over, the sound of the paper fluttering was all that could be heard in the room. Eyes flashed as they attempted to gain a glimpse of the people's papers that were writing so furiously. Very few were.

Team 7 was separated across the room. Emmalynne's eyes flashed over to Akahana and Akahana looked at her as well.

Akahana knew these answers. They were as simple to her as they were to Sakura. However, Emmalynne did not understand any of them. Akahana frowned at her paper. She contemplated how she could possibly give the answers to her best friend. Her eyes flashed back to Emmalynne.

Emmalynne, Sasuke, Akahana and multiple other nin had long since figured out that the object of the test was to cheat and not get caught. The questions weren't important. Sasuke activated his sharingan and stared at the nape of the person in front of him. With his kekkai genkai activated he copied the movements of the boy who was writing.

Left and right people were being called out and kicked out for being caught. Akahana stared at her paper then looked up for ideas. She saw one boy using sand to scratch the words into the paper of his teammates. Akahana smiled, she knew what she had to do. She pressed her hand to the desk and quickly did her symbol for lightning. The lightning coursed through the desk to wear Emmalynne sat. The lightning burnt the letters into the page controlled by Akahana's will. Emmalynne's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly picked up her pen to act like she was writing and not that the words had magically appeared. She turned and flashed a quick grin at her friend.

Meanwhile, Naruto wasn't doing so hot. He, unlike his teammates, had not figured out the he was supposed to cheat. He glanced around the room panicked. The girl next to him was writing furiously, but feeling Naruto's gaze upon her looked over. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was next to her and that he had no idea of the answers to these questions.

Naruto recognized the girl as Hinata Hyuuga from his class. He smiled at her and mouthed good luck. Hinata turned beat read and Naruto looked back at his paper and then to hers. He snapped his head forward once more.

No! he thought. Cheating is not, not, not allowed! He stared, dumbfounded, at the test until Ebisu-sensei spoke up.

"The test is now completed. However, there is an extra question. If you answer the question correctly, you pass the first stage of the Chuunin exams. If you fail, you go back to the Academy to relearn your ninja qualities. But you may never again take this exam, and stay genin forever. Well, whose leaving?"

Many ninja got up and left. They filtered out and others stared at each other looking, nervous.

"Well then," Ebisu said. "Who will answer the 10th question?"

Naruto stood up and sent the chair crashing to the floor. "I will answer it! I am not afraid!!"

Ebisu looked at him. "All of you left in this room...pass!"

Everyone looked around dumbfounded. "What?!" Someone shouted.

Ebisu laughed. "A ninja must take risks and all of you did that. You all pass and go on to the next stage...I will now introduce you to your new proctor."

The wall burst open and a women in fishnets, boots and little else popped through. "I'm Anko. You'll soon learn to hate me." She winked.

Emmalynne turned to Akahana. "She's my hero!"

|&||&||&|

Short chappie. So shoot me. -.- lol sorry for taking a 1000 years. Ima try to do a chapter a week!


End file.
